The Rewrite
by fanficreader0222
Summary: When Harry and Ginny Potter are sent back in time, to save the friends and family they couldn't the first time around, will they succeed, or will they lose the ones they love yet again.
1. Disappearing Act

**Disclaimer :** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Harry and Ginny Potter were very much in love, and Kingsley Shacklebolt acknowledged this as he looked down at them, from the podium at the ministry. Harry Potter was the saviour of the wizarding world, and as they celebrated today, the fourth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, he watched the man's radiant smile as he looked at his wife. He was an amazing husband and auror.

Harry on the other hand was thinking about all the people celebrating him, as their saviour when it was his fault that their relatives and friends were dead.

He felt Ginny squeeze his hand in support, and was reminded of how lucky he was to have her by his side. He hated celebrating this day. It was the day he had lost so many beloved friends. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Fred and so many other people no longer had a future, to look forward to. Teddy was an orphan, and George was a shell of his former self.

It pained him to attempt to think of this day four years ago, as a happy day when he thought of his next destination, after the ministry tribute. The Graveyard. He had replayed heir deaths in his mind so many times, that he was used to seeing his best friend die, in front of him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, by a tap on the shoulder by Ginny. It was his turn to take to the podium to speak. As he stood up he attempted to feign happiness. Upon reaching the podium he still didn't know, what he was going to say. In the four years since becoming the saviour of the world, whenever they had asked him to do a speech he panicked. He'd choose fighting Voldemort, over making a speech any day.

"Hey", he started "I know I'm meant to be dead pleased, that our world is no longer under threat of attack, from Voldemort". this was followed by a round of gasps from the audience "I understand the havoc he has wreaked on our world, but a wise man once told me that fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself, so I'm going to call him Voldemort, because as you all know I was a witness to his death, and I assure you that he will not return" Harry took a deep breath and composed himself "Today is meant to be a happy day for all of us, so in honour of those we have lost, I would like to have a moments silence".

Those in attendance bowed their heads but Ginny could see that her husband was about to break down in tears, so when he ran off she went after him. She searched for what felt like hours but was in actual fact 10 minutes. She found him in the Death Chamber, in the Department of Mysteries. He was about to go through the veil. As he went through the veil she grabbed onto him, and felt herself being pulled through as well.

 ** _WITH GINNY_**

When she woke up she observed that death looked exactly like The Burrow, so she decided to go downstairs. That was until she walked past her mirror, and realised with panic that she looked exactly like her ten year old self. She realised when her mum walked in to tell her to come down for breakfast, that she probably wasn't dead. But it couldn't be time travel. Everyone knows you can't travel back more than a few hours.

She shook it off as simply a coincidence, and left her room. As she walked at a steady pace down the stairs she thought about the events of this morning, she walked straight into the back of Percy. "Sorry Percy", she said. He being his pompous self replied "You really should be more careful Ginerva", while pushing his glasses up his nose. As he began to walk away she finally plucked up the courage to ask the question, she was dying to know the answer to. "Hey Perce, what's the date". "It's the 3rd of July 1991". A sense of dread washed over her. She was back where it all started.

Then a thought struck her. If she was here maybe Harry was too. She had to find him. But it could wait until after dinner, as her mother hadn't made a Molly Weasley worthy meal since Ron and Fred had died. So she went down to the kitchen, and dug into the food that her mother had made, and appreciated it all the more. When Fred and George came downstairs she vowed that she would find Harry, and they would make sure they all survived this time.

 ** _WITH HARRY_**

When he woke up he felt around the bed? only to find himself fall out with a bang.This wasn't his and Ginny's bed in Potter Manor. As he looked up at the ceiling he noticed it to be quite close to his face. He felt a feeling of despair fill his being. He was back at the place he swore he would never return to. The Dursleys.

This was confirmed by the sound of heavy footsteps, as his whale of a cousin walked overhead and the sound of his Uncle shouting at him, to come and make breakfast. "Boy, make breakfast for your cousin, he's a growing boy who needs to eat". Harry knew better than to argue and replied "Yes Uncle Vernon".

As he stood at the stove making bacon and eggs he thought of his predicament, and wondered if Ginny had come back too. If so he had to find his wife, and find a way to save their friends, when given an opportunity for a second chance, so he ate his breakfast, packed a bag of essentials and left. He decided to go to Mrs Figgs house and use her floo, to get to the Weasleys where hopefully he would see his wife and best mate, if they had truly gone back in time.

When he arrived at Mrs Figgs house she tried to get him to have some chocolate cake with her, but he needed to get to Ginny so he politely declined, and asked if he could use her fireplace. She looked shocked. "Can I explain the next time I see you Mrs Figg. I'm in somewhat of a rush". She accepted his excuses, and allowed him to use the fire.

He arrived at The Burrow and was met with a sight of pure beauty. There sat his Ginny with her fiery red hair, and a smile to match. He took in the rest of the scene and next spotted his best mate Ron Weasley, with a game of wizards chess and a look of concentration on his face. He looked up and saw Harry. "Who in Merlin's name are you". Harry only smiled in reply.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter". "Prove it" came Ron's reply. So Harry did the only thing he could think of and lifted his fringe, to reveal a lightening shaped scar. "Bloody hell, you are Harry Potter, I'm Ron Weasley", he said putting his hand out in greeting. Harry took his hand and shook it firmly. He then turned to Ginny and hugged her. He whispered in her ear."We need to tell him". This was met with a nod of the head. Keeping up the act he said, "It's nice to meet you...". "My name is Ginny".

"So what are you doing here", asked a curious Ron. "Well I can't tell you that until you do something for me". He looked hesitant before replying, "What do you want". Harry looked him straight in the eye. "Don't let your mum kill me in shock. I also need you to trust me for my second request".

"Sure what do you need me to do". Harry looked thoughtful for a second before replying, "I need you and all the rest of your family to learn the art of occlumency". " I don't know what that is but of course I will", Ron said "But for now lets play chess".

They played chess for 2 hours before Mrs Weasley came in, to get Ron and Ginny for dinner. When she saw Harry she exclaimed "Well hello dear who are you". Harry sensing his opportunity to get her to like him stood up, held his hand out and said, "Hello ma'am my name is Harry Potter". She took his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you love would you like to stay for dinner". "Are you sure. I wouldn't want to intrude". Harry of course wanted to stay with the family, who had adopted him in the other timeline but didnt want to seem too eager. "Of course I am dear, come on, Ron and Ginny will show you to the kitchen".

When they were all seated at the table, and Harry had introduced himself to everyone, he decide to bring up the elephant in the room. "I know you are all probably wondering why I'm here, but I can't tell you until you all learn the art of Occlumency as what I have to tell you involves Ginny, and may endanger her if in the wrong hands".

"What is Occlumency", asked Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley on the other hand went pale. "Occlumency is a brand of magic which can block someone out of your mind". Now it was Mrs Weasleys turn to go pale.

"Will it protect my sister", asked Fred. "If it's done right then yes". Fred turned to him with a determined look in his eye. "Well. We better get to work as soon as possible because we are going to have the best Occlumency shields ever".

Ginny had never seen her brother so serious. It warmed her heart that it was his protectivemess of her that caused it.

"Bill and Charlie will be arriving next week as Bill has got a job in Gringotts, and Charlie in a Dragon reserve near London, so we will be seeing a lot more of them". Harry and Ginny shared a look as Bill was going to return a lot sooner than last time and Charlie hadn't returned at all in the last timeline. "So we will insure they have strong enough Occlumency wards, for your secret as well as buying a book about the topic for us all to use",he continued. "Thank you sir", Harry replied.

"Where are you staying Harry", enquired Mrs Weasley. "Well I was staying with my aunt and uncle but we can't stand each other so I left. I think I'll stay at The Leaky Cauldron". Harry hoped that Mrs Weasley would offer him a place to stay, as it would help him progress his friendship with Ron, and him and Ginny would be able to plan the circumstances they would need, in order to save their friends. "Oh you poor dear everyone deserves a loving family around them, so you are welcome to stay with us if you wish", said Mrs Weasley like the loving woman she was. " I would love that if you're sure". This time Fred broke in "Harry we already". This was followed by George continuing his sentence "consider you as part". They finished together "of the family".

"Ok then I'd love to stay. Thank you Mrs Weasley". "It's a pleasure dear, now you need to eat you're skin and bones, and after dinner Ron will take you to his room".

 ** _Author Notes: This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh, although constructive feedback is welcome._**

 ** _Should I continue this story?_**


	2. Mirror Mirror

**_Disclaimer_** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

After dinner Harry and Ron ascended to the top of the house where Ron rounded on Harry "What's going on with you and my sister".Harry was shocked at this outburst. Clearly this Ron was more perceptive than the other one. "Ron, I can't tell you that until you learn Occlumency". "Ok, I'm sorry mate its just she's my little sister, being protective is my job, can we just play some chess or something".

They were just finished setting up the pieces, when Ginny walked in and asked them to come swimming, with her. At this point an owl flew through the window, to Harry. He told them he'd follow them, downstairs. Once they'd left he took the letter, from the owl and sat down on the comfy yet vibrantly orange bed. Clearly this Ron loved the Cannons, just as much as his Ron.

Dear Mr Potter,

I am writing on behalf of Gringotts Bank, to congratulate you on your marriage and discuss your inheritance, as a result.

Therefore I would like to meet with you and your significant other, to go over your assets, investments etc. If you are available to meet me at 10:30am tomorrow, please arrive at Gringotts at 10:15am.

Your Sincerely,

Griphook.

Harry was shocked to see that him and Ginny were still married, in this timeline. He needed to talk to her, so he got changed into his swim gear, and headed off down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom he saw Mr and Mrs Weasley talking, in the kitchen. Now was as a good a time as any to ask them, about going to Diagon Alley.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just got a letter from Gringotts, asking me to be at the bank at 10:15am tomorrow, to discuss my inheritance" Harry started "There is a catch though. I need to take Ginny with me". Mrs Weasley looked a bit apprehensive at this, but her husband shut her down before she could ask why. "And you can't tell us why until we learn Occlumency". Harry seeing how understanding Mr Weasley was being decided to kill two birds with one stone. "Hey Mr Weasley as I'm going to Diagon Alley, would it be ok if I took Ginny into muggle London, while I'm at it. She can help me pick some new clothes". "Of course Harry I need to go to Diagon Alley anyway so I'll go with you" replied Mrs Weasley, "Now go and swim".

At that Harry sensed the conversation to be over, left through the back door and took off at a sprint towards the lake. When he arrived at the lake his eyes rested on Ginny, and he took a minute to take in her beauty. The way her eyes and hair perfectly complimented each other, the way her eyes squinted when she smiled, the way she looked at her family with such love, without wanting anything in return. He soon realised he had been staring and jumped in, making an extremely large splash.

He swam his way over to Ginny and grabbed onto her legs pulling them out from under her before laughing hysterically at the sight.. "We need to go to Gringotts tomorrow". If the splash hadn't got her attention then that statement did. "What", she replied. He resolved that his best option was to be completely honest. "We are considered married and Griphook wants to talk to us about my inheritance". "Oh ok but for now lets not worry about that". The next thing Harry noticed after that was that his hair was really wet. "Revenge is fun".

They played in the water with Ron for an hour, before going inside. By the time they were all completely dry it was time to sleep. Harry and Ron said goodnight to Ginny, and left for Ron's room. Looking around the room Harry wondered how he had slept in this room, for so many years, with the bright orange walls and sheets.

That night was the first night in four years that Harry didn't dream, of Ron's death. He had his best mate back, and this time he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

The next morning Harry woke up at 6:30am, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While he was showering he got the smell of bacon frying. Knowing his best mate too well he counted down from three, then heard Ron sprinting down the stairs.

Once his shower was done he went downstairs to eat his breakfast. Mrs Weasley was as kind in this timeline as she was in the last, making him piles of food. Harry decided pancakes was the way to go.

At 10:00am he finished his breakfast, and they all lined up at the fireplace. One by one they all went through, to The Leaky Cauldron. Harry was met by a lot of stares from the punters. As he approached the barrier to Diagon Alley, Tom the bartender grabbed his hand in gratitude, for banishing the Dark Lord.

Once they had managed to untangle themselves from Harry's fanclub they continued on. As they walked through the Alley, Harry felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. A large number of these shops were destroyed, during the war. Ollivanders, Floreans, Madam Malkins. They were all gone. This time they were going to survive the war.

They got to Gringotts at exactly 10:15am, where they were introduced to the goblin, who takes care of the Potter Family affairs, Griphook. "Hello Mr Potter, do you have your wife with you". "Keep your voice down Griphook please, if this information falls into the wrong hands, it will put Ginnys life at risk". "Ok sorry sir if you and Ginny would follow me we can begin". Harry and Ginny followed the goblin to his office, where they were met with all too familiar news.

"Mr Potter as a married man you are now an exception to the underage wizardry law, you are considered as an of age wizard, as are you Mrs Potter". "So what does that mean for my inheritance" enquired Harry although he already knew the answer. "Well as you are married you are now able to remove items from the Potter Family Vault, there is over 700,000 Galleons in that vault, there are deeds for three houses, all the jewellery your mother owned was placed in that vault before they went into hiding and they also left their wedding rings in there". Harry pretended to be surprised although he already knew this. He and Ginny had wore those rings, when they got married, in the other timeline.

"Would you like to see this vault", asked the goblin. "Yes please, Griphook". Griphook led them to the vault, and let them have their privacy. Harry and Ginny looked through the items belonged to his parents, until Harry came across something very familiar to him. "Ginny, the mirrors that my dad and Sirius used". Harry could tell that this discovery was going to be vital for their mission.

They then took some galleons, got them exchanged to pounds, and left the bank. Their next stop was Madam Malkins, where Harry bought some black robes with silver lining. He got his family crest embroidered onto it. He also got Mrs Weasley a gorgeous set of robes, for her troubles in taking him in which he would give to her, when they met up at Florish and Blotts at 2.

Once they had gone to Floreans for some icecream, they went into muggle London, to look for some clothes that fit. The first shop they went to was a men's fashion shop, where he bought 3 button up shirts, 3 pairs of dress pants and a pair of dress shoes. He also bought a muggle suit, per Ginny's request. They also went to a unisex shop where he bought 3 polo shirts, 7 t-shirts and 2 tracksuits. He also bought 4 pairs of jeans and he bought a beautiful patterned dress, for Ginny.

By the time they had finished their shopping it was time for them to return to Florish and Blotts, where the Weasleys bought their book about Occlumency.

They all went back to The Leaky Cauldron,and from there went through the floo, back to The Burrow. Once they had all arrived Harry and Ron took all the bags upstairs, and Ginny helped Molly make lunch. When the boys came back down there were sandwiches, for everyone. They had all stuck in to the food when they heard the floo erupt in flames, and out stepped a muscular and very scarred, Charlie Weasley. The one brother of Ginny's he had never met, during the other timeline. He was quite tall, with a healthy amount of muscle. "Charlie", said Mrs Weasley, "We weren't expecting you, until next week". Charlie was in the process of hugging his siblings when he replied, "Yeah I know, but I wanted it to be a surprise".

Harry was rather worried about this development, as he and Ginny hadn't even changed an important event, and already there were possibly catastrophic changes to this timeline. "Well it is a lovely surprise Charlie", said Mrs Weasley. "I'm not going anywhere this time, mom so no need to not get emotionally attached to everyone this time". "I'm glad I'm finally going to have all my boys, under one roof".

"So this is the famous Harry Potter", Charlie said holding his hand out in greeting. Harry took his hand, and the two shared a manly hug. "I've heard good things about you Charlie". When Mr Weasley came home through the floo, and Percy and the twins showed their faces, the entire family sat in the parlour, and caught up. Charlie told them stories about the scars, that his arms were riddled with.

"Mother, do you know when our Hogwarts letters will arrive", asked Percy. "Percy dear they usually don't arrive until August", replied his mother. "Yes, I am just rather nervous about getting prefect". Percy's obsession with rules was never going to change, so the fact that he was worried about getting prefect did not surprise Harry.

They all decided to attempt to start learning Occlumency, for an hour before they all headed off to bed. Harry and Ginny were already Master Occlumens, so they decided to go upstairs and try out the mirrors, they took from the vault. Harry went into Ron's room, and Ginny went into her's.

Harry then said "Ginny Potter", into the mirror to which Ginny replied, "They work, we can use them when you go to school". Harry hadn't even thought about going to Hogwarts, without Ginny. "Hey Gin, we'll figure it out you know". "Yeah Harry I know". Harry suddenly felt a warmth spread through him, and he said the words he hadn't said, since they had come back here. " Gin, I love you". "I know Harry, I love you too". With that they shut off the mirrors, and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Downstairs with the rest of the family, Mr Weasley was reading the book out loud, to the rest of them and they were following the instructions, to practice their meditation. Harry had told them to do meditation for a few nights, and after that he would use Legilimency on them, to check their wards.

This was the calm before the storm, for the Weasleys. Charlie could feel it, but tonight was for him, and his family. He could worry about it later.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** ** _Thanks for the support, I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome._**


	3. Can you keep a secret?

**_Disclaimer :_** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Never before had Albus Dumbledore been so worried. Harry Potter was no longer at the residence of Petunia Dursley. This was bad. Where was the boy. He needed to speak to Arabella.

 _A few minutes earlier_

Why was his instrument acting like this. The only explanation was that Harry Potter was no longer a ward, at his relatives house.

 _Back to the present_

He floo called Arabella, as if the boy had come to any harm he had no time to wait for a reply, to a letter. "Arabella", he said as he stuck his head in the fireplace. "Oh Albus, what a lovely surprise". "I wish I could say that this was a social call, but alas it was not to be". "Why, Albus what's the matter". She could sense that her old friend was extremely troubled. "Harry Potter is no longer with his relatives, and I have no idea where he is". Arabella had to stiffle a chuckle at this. "But Albus that is old news, he used my floo two days ago to get to the Weasley's house". She heard Albus breath a sigh of relief, upon hearing this news. "My god Arabella, you could of told me, you nearly gave an old man a heart attack, now I must be off to make sure Harry is ok". He cut off the connection.

Charlie Weasley was eating breakfast with his family, for the first time in years. God had he missed his mothers cooking. When Harry and Ginny came down at the same time, he knew it was time to confront them. "Harry, Ginny I want to talk to you after breakfast". "Sure thing dear brother of mine", replied Ginny. "You have been spending way to much time with Fred and George", said Charlie chuckling. Fred and George both looked up from their plates, and said in unison, "Hey, we are extremely mature dear brother of ours". This caused everyone to laugh.

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny followed Charlie outside. When they arrived at the lake and sat down on the blanket Charlie had conjured, Ginny's curiosity got the better of her. "So Charlie what do you want". He looked between the two of them and then answered "I know your secret, don't worry, I won't tell anyone because I have a secret too". Then he walked away, leaving them to their thoughts.

After a few moments deep in thought, Ginny came to a relisation. "Hey Harry. If we went through the veil and are here now, what if the same thing happened to Sirius. What if he travelled back in time and he's reliving his time in Azkaban". That really put Harry thinking. "If you're right we need to get him out now. We can't wait until my third year ".

With that they set off towards The Burrow. As they walked through the backdoor of the house, Harry saw a sight he was not expecting. Stood in front of him was Albus Dumbledore, however he didn't have his customary twinkle in his eyes. "Harry, you had me worried". "I'm sorry sir but I'm not sure I know who you are". "Oh of course my dear boy. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". "Well it's nice to meet you sir", Harry replied. "Harry if it's ok with you I'd like us to have a private conversation perhaps in the parlour", Dumbledore enquired. "Yes of course sir".

The two of them made their way through to the parlour, where Harry sat on the sofa while Dumbledore at in the armchair, closest to Harry. "Harry my boy I would like you to return to Petunia's home, for the summer". "I'm sorry sir but it can't do that, I can no longer consider that house my home". Dumbledore's features contorted into a look of despair. "Harry my boy I respect your decision, but you have just put yourself in grave danger". "I understand that you're worried, but there is something I have to tell you, which will probably change your view on things".

"Ok and will you tell me this now".Harry was apprehensive about telling Dumbledore, without Ginny so asked "Sir if you don't mind I'd like to have Ginny here, as it involves her as well". "Of course. Now if you don't mind would you go and get her".

Five minutes later Harry came back in with Ginny. They both sat down on the comfortable sofa. When they were settled Ginny began, "When we woke up three days ago, it was the 2nd of May 2002. We went to the tribute to the dead from the second war, against Voldemort. It was the fourth anniversary of his defeat". If Dumbledore wasn't paying attention before he definitely was now. "Impossible". It was Harry who answered this time, "I thought so too sir, but having broken down while making a speech I went to the death chamber. Ginny followed me and ended up going through the veil, with me".

"I thought the veil was used for executions", exclaimed the man who looked older than ever. "Sir Ginny had a theory about that. In the other timeline Sirius Black, who is innocent, was thrown through the veil. What if he was sent back in time too". The professor thought for a moment, before replying, "Perhaps, if so do you have any proof of his innocence". Harry and Ginny looked at each other, before they set off into a shortened version of the events of the 31st of October 1981.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in".Dumbledore looked incredibly stressed. "Sir, there is one other thing I know about the prophecy, and that is the reason so many people died the last time. I thought that isolating them would save them, but instead they weren't prepared for the war", Harry started, "So this time I want more control over the war effort. I want you to reband the order now, I want you to try to get Sirius out of Azkaban and I want you to start an investigation into the ministry. Amelia Bones should be able to help you with that although my last request has to wait until next year". Dumbledore looked to be contemplating this before answering, "I will be able to do that, just give me a few weeks and as for your rat infestation I will go and capture the rat now".

"Thank you sir. I look forward to hearing of your results". With that Harry stood up, signalling that their conversation was over. He led Dumbledore to Ron's room, to capture Pettigrew. He was surprised to see Ron laying on his bed, when they entered the room.

"Hi mate can I talk to you outside". "Yeah sure", said Ron, "What's up". "This is hard to tell you because we barely know each other, but you know your rat", Harry started not looking forward to this conversation, "He sold out my mum and dad to Vol...You-Know-Who. He's an animagus. His real name is Peter Pettigrew, and he told You-Know-Who where we were hiding". Ron looked shocked to find out he'd had a dark wizard as a pet for the last year. "Take him I never want to see that rat again". Dumbledore couldn't have timed it better, as he walked out of Ron's room, with a cage with a rat in it.

Mr Weasley came back from work that night, with news about Pettigrew. "Peter Pettigrew is being held in a holding cell at the ministry, waiting for his trial. However it is the belief of Madam Bones that he will plead not guilty, meaning that it will go to the wizengamot". "But that's a start isn't it", said Harry, "It's better than nothing". "Wait Harry, there's more, his trial is tomorrow. It seems that the wizengamot want to get the trial over and done with. They are getting less and less support of the way Sirius' case was handled, now that people know he was sent to Azkaban without trial".

Mrs Weasley then called them all in for dinner, and sent them to bed afterwards because the next day promised to be a long one. That night was not a good one in terms of the amount of sleep Harry got. He was so worried about all the things that could go wrong. What if the found Wormtail not guilty.

In the morning Harry put on his dress robes, which had his family crest embroidered onto them. He also let Mrs Weasley try some hair potion on his hair, which amazingly got it to look respectable, at the very least.

Mr Weasley had gotten them a Ministry authorised portkey, to use to get to the trial. So at 11:30am they all touched the portkey so they would be on time for the trial, which was scheduled to start at 12 in courtroom 10.

They all took their seats in the visitors section of the courtroom, with Ginny sitting next to Harry, holding his hand for support. He didn't care who saw them anymore. He was just grateful to have her. As if she knew that he was thinking of her, she squeezed his hand. When he looked up and their eyes met she communicated to him wordlessly, that it was going to be ok. Harry looked around the visitors section and noticed some familiar faces, most notably Tonks and Remus Lupin. With any luck they would get together in this timeline, and Harry would have his godson Teddy again.

"All Rise". Surprisingly Amelia Bones was sat where Harry had expected Cornelius Fudge to be. He didn't have time to wonder why though, as Sirius was led in and handcuffed in the closer of the two seats, in the middle of the courtroom. He was closely followed by Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter Pettigrew. Do you plead guilty or not guilty, of the murder of thirteen muggles and being a Death Eater". "I plead not guilty of both charges your honour". Harry's heart dropped into his stomach. "Do you swear to tell the truth in front of the Wizengamot, or do you wish to be subjected to Veritaserum Mr Black", said Madam Bones not even acknowledging Wormtail's presence. Maybe it was just Harry but he definitely sensed something, between his godfather and Amelia. He looked at her the way he knew he looked at Ginny.

"I wish to be subjected to Veritaserum Madam Bones". "Very well, Auror Moody please subject the serum. Three drops will suffice". Mad Eye Moody walked towards Sirius, and dropped the liquid into his mouth.

"What is your name", asked Madam Bones.

"Sirius Orion Black", he replied.

"What happened on the eve of the 31st of October 1981", she asked.

"In order to tell my version of events I need to go back, to around 6 months beforehand"

"I will allow it", she replied.

Sirius then explained how he was meant to be secret keeper, but decided that Peter should do it instead.

"So we have established that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. What happened in the street where those muggles were killed", she enquired.

Sirius once again explained in great detail how he went to the street to confront Peter, only to be tricked by the rat.He told of how rat shouted at him, and them fired the reducto spell, at the walls around the street.

"We have all witnessed today the most publicised case, in the history of the Wizengamot. As a reminder to members of the Wizengamot, it is Peter Pettigrew who is on trial today". Everyone was reminded that the rat was still here. He had shrunk back into his seat while Sirius had been talking, and was completely forgotten about by now.

"Does anyone having heard all the evidence need any time, to think their decision over. If so raise your hand now". No one raised their hand. "If not then we will vote. Those who believe Peter Pettigrew to be guilty of both charges raise your hand now".

As Harry looked over the Wizengamot he felt his worries wash away, upon seeing that only three people didn't raise their hand. Those three people were Lucius Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge and Bartemius Crouch Snr.

What followed was undoubtedly one of the best things Harry had ever heard. "Peter Pettigrew, based on a majority you are sentenced to five years in Azbaban, for being an unregistered animagus and a further 25 years, for being a death eater", said Madam Bones.

Harry knew he was the center of attention for many of the reporters present, including Rita Skeeter, but he didn't care. He turned to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. She been here for him on one of the most difficult day so far, in this timeline and for that he was forever grateful, to her.

"Sirius Black you have hereby been cleared of all charges. If you would join me in my office in 15 minutes we will talk about the compensation, which the ministry no doubt owes you". Sirius simply replied "Yes ma'am". The occupants of the courtroom took this as their cue to leave.

Sirius was uncuffed and he made his way straight to Harry, yet another clue that he was in fact from the future. "Harry you are so big". However there was a hint of something in his eyes, that suggested he already knew how big Harry was. "Sirius we know your secret we have the same one", replied Ginny. This was met with a fleeting look of something, between relief and shock, crossing Sirius' face.

Tonks walked over at that point, putting an end to the conversation. "Cousin", said Sirius, "The last time I saw you was when you were still in the cradle". Yet again their conversation was interrupted by one Charlie Weasley, who was followed closely by Remus. "Nymphadora", said Charlie, "Long time no see". "Hi Charlie how are the dragons going". Their conversation took off from there.

Harry and Ginny turned to look at Sirius and Remus, who were both stood looking at the retreating pair, open mouthed. "Close your mouths, you're going to catch a fly", said Harry breaking the silence. "Sorry", said Remus, clearly breaking out of the daze, "It's just, she let him call her Nymphadora".

"Well I best be off to see Amelia", said Sirius "I'll talk to you soon Remus". "I look forward to it". They gave each other a manly hug, and Sirius began to leave when Harry called out to him, "Hey Sirius, don't wait too long. She won't wait forever for you to be ready".

Upon getting to Amelia's office Sirius suddenly felt very nervous, to see his old love, one to one. Harry's words kept racing through his head. Did he know something about Amelia, that Sirius didn't. Now wasn't the time, to think about that. They were just two friends, discussing how much money one friend was going to give the other friend, in apology for being wrongfully imprisoned, for 10 years. Yes this was going to be a casual conversation, between two friends.

He was waiting for Amelia in her office, for just over two minutes when she walked in, a sly smile on her face. "Hello Sirius". 'Screw friends', he thought before connecting his lips to hers.

 _ **Authors Notes** :_ **Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this** **story. Constructive feedback welcome. .**


	4. Matters of the Heart

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Sirius woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a note on his pillow.

Sirius,

I do not regret what happened last night. However I have a confession that may make you regret it. Meet me at my office at 10 so we can discuss it.

Amelia.

What had Amelia done that would make him regret last night. He checked the time. It was 9:30 so he got dressed and practically threw himself downstairs on the way to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and flooed to the Ministry. It was great to be able to go places without having to sneak in worrying for his life.

When he arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he got his wand checked before he was cleared to continue his journey to Amelia's office. There was a lump in his throat as he knocked on the door. He sensed that Amelia was about to tell him something that would bring his world crashing down.

She opened the door and whe she saw him standing there started to look very nervous. "Sirius hi how are you". "Cut the shit Amelia if you are going to rip my heart apart again just do it". At this point Sirius didn't even realise there were tears rolling down his cheeks. He had never cared about a woman until he asked Amelia out in sixth year. He had loved her.

"Sirius, last night was one of the best of my life but". "No Amelia, don't say but. If you loved last night so much then there is no problem. I love you. You're the only woman I have ever truly loved and". Amelia had forgotten about Sirius' tendency to babble. "Sirius, I'm engaged". "What", he looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry. I really am". "No you're not. Who is it". She didn't answer so he raised his voice, "Who". If someone had walked in at that moment they would have found Sirius Black and Amelia Bones staring at each other with tears stained cheeks and an angry blazen look being shared between them.

"It's Archie Smith". She looked almost disappointed. "I need to go", was his only reply. "Sirius wait", but he was already gone. She sunk into her chair with a bottle of Firewhiskey and that is how Tonks found her an hour later. She had come in to talk about a case but figured she might as well try and prevent her boss from losing her job. So she took her to her parents house.

Harry was sitting next to the tree that he and Ginny had called theirs in the other timeline. He knew they were here instead of in a few years for a reason but he couldn't figure out what that reason was.

"A knut for your thoughts", came the voice of the one and only Ginny Weasley as she sat against the tree next to him. "Hey Gin, I was just thinking. Why have the fates sent us here. Why not sent us to 1994. That's when the first loss I could have prevented was. Why now".

"Well maybe they have decided to let you prepare. Maybe they are trying to help for once instead of making everything so difficult", she said while climbing into his lap. "Yeah maybe". "But for now I think we should relax. We have been given a gift. You're going to notice me five years earlier this time round and I say we make the most of it". They stayed there with Ginny curled up in Harry's lap for an hour before they went in for dinner.

Charlie hadn't joined them for dinner. Mrs Weasley was surprisingly ok with this. What her husband didn't know was that she had a feeling he was on a date or maybe that feeling was hope. She loved her son but he needed to find a woman. He was only 21 but she really wanted him to find the one.

Tonks had just brought Madam Bones to her parents house when she got a floo call from Charlie. They had gone to school together and had dated in sixth and seventh year. They had broken up when he had gone to Romania after school although they had been in love he had chosen dragons over her and she wasn't sure she was over it yet.

She answered the floo and was met with the smiling face of her former love. "Hi Nymph". "Hey Charlie". She knew she loved him but she had seen someone at Sirius' trial that had caught her eye. "Do you want to hang out later. We can go to Diagon Alley", he asked. "Yeah sure I'll meet you at the leaky cauldron in an hour".

She turned around and saw Amelia looking at her. "You know if you love him you should tell him. I made the mistake of not doing it and he left". Tonks was shocked. Amelia Bones lost a man. Who could have turned her down. soon enough her curiousity got the better of her. "Who was it". Pain crossed the older woman's features before she replied, "It was Sirius". Tonks was confused. She decided not to ask. She knew where the boundaries were.

"I'll think about it", she said as she walked away, "And for the record you can still tell him". With that she left Amelia to her thoughts.

Harry and Ginny went to bed early that night to use the mirrors. "Harry Potter". Harry's face appeared in the mirror. "Harry we need to start thinking about the Horcruxes. We could end this war before it starts". "I know that and I have a plan to run by you. When I go to Hogwarts I'm going to start training Ron and Hermione. I'll go down to the chamber and kill the basilisk. I'll get some fangs and when we get the Horcruxes we will already have a method of destroying them". "Ok, Harry I love you". "I love you too Ginny. We're going to win and when we do the world is going to be worth fighting for".

Harry was settling in here. He was so grateful to the Gods. He was going to get a second chance at his life and this time he wasn't going to shield his loved ones from the war. He was going to train them and they were going to kick some Death Eater butt.

Sirius was extremely angry. With Amelia, with the world, with himself. If he had just stayed with Harry that fateful night instead of going after Peter. Him and Amy might of had a future together. She wouldn't be marrying someone else. He had been thinking about his predicament for hours when it hit him. She didn't know how he felt. He was going to tell her.

He arrived at the Ministry only to find she wasn't there. So he did what any reasonable person would do. He set up camp outside her office. She didn't return to her office until an hour later. "Sirius what are you doing here", she said as she unlocked the door and ushered him in.

"Amy I know you are getting married but I couldn't live with myself knowing I hadn't told you how I feel". "Sirius what are you trying to say". He had a feeling he was going to have to spell it out. "I'm in love with you Amy", he didn't get another word in as she approached him. She flicked her wand as she moved locking the door which she proceeded to push him up against as she whispered against his lips, "That's good isn't it because I feel the exact same way".

 ** _Author's Notes:_** **Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome.**


	5. The Gift

**_Disclaimer :_** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Sirius woke up unusually happy. He turned his head to the side, to look at Amy. She was still asleep, which was a vast improvement from last time. He brushed her hair off her face, causing her to wake up.

"Sirius, morning". "Morning Amy", he replied. "I'm going to break up with Archie. I thought about it after our talk, yesterday". He was ecstatic and she could tell from the expression on his face, although he tried to cover it up, "Oh that's great. For me I mean, not him". Their discussion went on from there, until it reached a particular topic.

"I really want Harry's birthday to be special. I was actually wondering if you could help me, with it". "What can I help you with", she asked. "Well what I was thinking was".

 ** _31st of July 1991_**

Harry knew that his 11th birthday would be better in this timeline, than in the last one. This time he had a loving family, to share it with. Sirius had been planning something, for weeks. He hadn't said so, in so many words but every time he walked in a room Sirius stopped talking, and he knew that to mean he was planning something.

At 9 he went downstairs. He peeked through the door and saw Mrs Weasley rushing around the kitchen, making breakfast. All of the Weasley kids were helping prepare, for what was obviously going to be a party.

He wandered through the open door to the kitchen. "Hi", he said. Ginny turned round in surprise to see him. He got a shock when she threw her arms around him. "Happy Birthday, Harry".

Just then Sirius came through the fireplace, closely followed by one Amelia Bones. He quickly wrapped his arms around his godson, and wished him happy birthday. Harry replied with "So you and Amelia, huh", he followed this up with a wink. He looked more like James everyday. "Shut up, Prongslet".

They were stopped from continuing their conversation, by someone knocking on the front door. Sirius knew who it was at the door, and he couldn't wait for him to meet Harry. He sprinted through The Burrow to the door. When he opened it there stood the one and only, Remus Lupin.

Harry vowed upon looking at the werewolf that they would be closer, this time. He was going to look after him, the way his dad never could. Sirius embraced his old friend at the door. "Oh Harry, I forgot to tell you. Dumbledore is coming to your party later", said Sirius swinging around to face him.

Sirius then turned back to Remus and they became engrossed in a whispered conversation, as they walked away from Harry. They had gotten him an amazing present. They had gone to Godric's Hollow, and what they had found there was unbelievable.

Mrs Weasley called them all for breakfast, and they went into the kitchen. There was mountains of food, and the table looked like it was going to give way. No one dared lean on the table, so as not to add even more weight.

They all ate their bodyweight in food, and at the end of it the kids all gathered in the orchard to play quidditch. Harry decided now was the perfect time to teach the Weasleys some football.

He conjured a ball as they all watched in amazement. "Harry how did you do that", asked a bewildered Fred. "Occlumency first". Fred wasn't too disappointed by this answer. He was making excellent progress, with shutting Harry out of his mind. His twin on the other hand wasn't doing so well.

Harry had been working with the family every night for the last two weeks, and only George was having trouble. Harry had promised himself that the twins would have better outcomes from the war this time. George was going to keep his ear and Fred his life.

George had become a shell of himself after Fred had died. He had married Angelina Johnson, who was Fred's girlfriend in order to keep a part of his brother with him. He was convinced that it was what Fred would've wanted. This time however Harry would make sure it was Fred up there, marrying Angie.

Harry was brought back to the present, when he got hit in the stomach with a football. "Sorry mate", said Ron. "It's fine I'm going to get you back anyway".

Harry Ginny and Ron made up one team, with the twins and Mr Weasley making up the other. The Weasleys loved football. Ginny was the best, as she had played before. Fred was surprisingly good at it, and would make a good striker. He had good coordination, and could get around his opponent well.

Later that day Harry was getting ready for his party, when Ginny came in. "Hey". "Hi", he said. She knew he didn't want this party but he didn't want to upset Mrs Weasley, after she had gone to such effort to make it special.

"Harry it's okay to be happy, about your second chance at life", Ginny said sensing what her husband was thinking. "I know but I just feel like I ran away, from my problems. I get to save my loved ones; but others won't get the chance". "I guess we'll just have to save them all then. We're going to do it properly this time. Snake Face will be defeated, before he starts".

"Now come on. Your family are waiting for the birthday boy". Hearing her call the Weasleys his family melted Harry's guilt away, and he felt at peace with his new reality.

When they got downstairs they were met with a room full of the people, they had loved in the last timeline.

Ginny saw Charlie talking to Tonks, and hoped their previously non-existent relationship would break down. She felt so manipulative. Her brother was happy, and she was hoping he wouldn't get the girl.

As she continued her scan of the room her eyes rested on Professor Dumbledore. He was talking very animatedly to Sirius and Remus. She knew they had a gift for Harry and it was as they had said 'Amazing', but she didn't know what. What came next was a shock, even to her. Severus Snape walked over to Sirius, gave him a friendly handshake and then began talking to him. He then handed him a potion and left.

Ginny decided to ask Sirius what was going on. She would wait until he stopped talking to Dumbledore, and then she would approach the topic.

She went and helped her mother in the kitchen, to pass the time. She loved seeing her mum cooking passionately again, after four years of doing it out of necessity.

Soon she was gathering everyone out into the garden, for dinner. They would always eat in the garden for special occasions, before Ron and Fred died. After the war Molly lacked the motivation to cook, her famous meals.

They all sat around the table with Harry next to Ginny. She had her hand on his knee under the table, and he hoped Ron wouldn't realise on the other side of him.

Dinner was amazing. Mrs Weasley had made all his favourites. There was Apple Tart, Lamb Chops with gravy and most importantly of all Treacle Tart.

When they had all eaten their full and all the Professors other than Dumbledore had left, Ron declared that it was time for presents. They sat around the fire in the parlour as Harry began to unwrap, a massive pile of presents.

He got a Chudley Channons book from Ron, as well as some Chocolate Frogs. From The twins he had received a Hogwarts toilet seat. How they had got it worried Harry although Dumbledore didn't seem to mind.

Percy had got him a homework planner that organised all your assignments into a list, which showed you what you should do first. Harry knew it was typical of the older boy, to get him something like that.

Mrs Weasley had made him a box of brownies, and a Weasley jumper that he appreciated, more than she could know.

Dumbledore gave him his Hogwarts Letter, and asked him to speak to him at the end of the party, about his prior requests.

Both Sirius and Ginny wished to give him his gift in private. Although he loved Ginny very much he was slightly less intrigued by her gift then Sirius', so he went to her room first.

When he got there he was greeted by a Nimbus 2000, on the bed. "For when you get on the quidditch team". Harry was speechless. This was the perfect gift. "Thank you for this. I need to go to see Sirius outside, so he can give me his present. Do you want to come". "Yeah of course". They went downstairs and through the packed kitchen, into the garden.

There was a soft breeze outside, and the leaves on the trees were swaying in the wind.

They found Sirius at the bottom of the orchard. He was at first glance extremely intrigued by his shoes, but Harry knew better. Something was bothering him.

"Sirius. What's wrong". When the older man turned round he saw glistening tears, threatening to flow out of his eyes. Strangely though they weren't sad tears. There was a shadow of happiness in his eyes.

"We need to wait for Remus", was all he said. "Ok, will I find out what's going on then". Sirius didn't have time to answer, as Remus rushed into the orchard. "Remus hi", it was Sirius that spoke, "Now we can start". Remus started with, "Sirius told me that you're all from the future, and that you want to change it. Make it worth fighting for", he paused, as if for dramatic effect, "Ginny I know you saw us, talking to Severus". "You truly are the brightest Maurauder".

He laughed for what seemed like the first time in forever to them, "Thank you Ginny. Anyway we were talking about an ancient myth, that I came across while reading a book, I found in Godric's Hollow".

"Harry the myth is your birthday present", Sirius said with the enthusiasm of a kid, at Christmas. "What, I'm confused". Harry was lost beyond explaining.

It was Remus who answered him. "Harry we have a way to bring your parents back".

 ** _Author's Notes_** **Thanks for the support, I'm receiving on this story.** **Sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it, and you enjoyed this chapter. Constructive feedback welcome.**

I'd appreciate if you could check out my new story called 'Best Friends or More' for all 'The Next Step' lovers. It is currently a one shot but if you would like me to continue it let me know. Thank you.


	6. Reunion

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

"Harry we have a way to bring your parents back".

Harry looked at them in disbelief. "What, that's not possible. Death isn't reversable".

"It is. Your mother was an unspeakable. She used charms, and other forms of magic in order to create new, more powerful spells. We found some blueprints for a potion, in her personal lab. In the past unspeakables have used magic to cure spell damage, among other things. None of them have thought to use potions", Remus looked out of breath, from his explanation.

Harry was hesitant. He was already planning to meddle with time so much. He wasn't sure if he could take this risk. Remus must have sensed his hesitancy, because he continued.

"Harry if we can use this to bring your parents back, then we could use it to bring other people back. We could use it to cure the Longbottoms".

That sealed Harry's decision. "When do we start". He had seen Neville suffer so much in the last timeline, due to his parents illness. If he could make life easier for this Neville then it had to be done.

"We can do it before I leave, in three days. I'm staying with Sirius". "Ok what do you need me to do". Sirius took over from Remus at this point. "It is pretty similar to the potion that Wormie used to bring back Snakie except".

When Harry had finished his conversation with the Maurauders, he and Ginny went in to see Dumbledore.

They had their differences in the past, or future depending on how you look at it, but Harry wanted to put it behind him. The old man was after all the greatest wizard since the founders. They needed to work together to defeat the evil, threatening to plague their world.

Once they had privacy in the parlour Dumbledore began. "I have been working on your earlier requests. The Order of the Phoenix is as of tomorrow night rebanded. I want both you and Ginny to attend the meeting. I promise that there will only be people I trust completely there. I also want you to invite anyone you think deserves to be there.

"Thank you sir", Harry knew exactly who he wanted as part of the order. "I do have a few people I'd like to add if you have not done so already". Harry wanted people he trusted fully to join. "I want you to add all eligible Weasleys as well guaranteed future places for all the children as soon as they reach 17. I want you to invite Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin as well".

"Ok I can do that Harry". "Thank you sir. I look forward to tomorrow". Dumbledore sensed that this was the end of the conersation and left.

He couldn't figure the boy out. He was older obviously but he was so focused. He had a goal and he would do anything to succeed.

The old man swore in that moment that no matter what he would help the boy. He knew how to defeat Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore was 100% sure he would do it again.

Harry was talking to Tonks. He knew that her and Charlie had been together at school but he needed her to get together with Remus so they could have Teddy. He had spent the last hour dropping hints about Remus liking her but she could not take the hint.

Sirius had seen this happening and he knew he needed to talk to his godson. "Harry can we talk", he said as he approached the boy. "Yeah sure".

Harry followed him out of the house. "Harry you need to stop this", he said as he turned on the younger man. "Sirius you know that Remus and Tonks are made for each other. They need to get together in this timeline".

"Harry they were but maybe they're not anymore and that's okay. Me and Amelia weren't together in the last timeline but in this one I want to spend the rest of my life with her", he said.

"What I'm trying to say is just because they were together before doesn't mean they will be this time and you need to accept that".

"But what about Teddy. I need him. He is my godson and if he doesn't exist then I don't know what I'll do".

"Teddy may not exist this time but think of all the other children Remus and Tonks will have. Just not together".

"Harry. Everything happens for a reason. You may not realise it now but maybe Charlie is Tonk's soulmate. Who knows. Maybe if he had got his head out of his ass in the last timeline they would have been together".

"I don't know Sirius. I need some time to think about it". Sirius was relieved. He had though he would have to physically stop Harry from trying to convince Tonks that Remus was the one for her.

Harry left to find Ginny. He found her in the garden. "Hi", he said "What are you doing out here".

"Thinking. When you leave I'm going to be alone with mum and dad and I don't think I could keep our secret for that long. I'm going to miss you so much. I guess I just don't want all of this to change".

"Ginny things are going to change", he said taking her into his arms, "But we can't be mad at that. Change makes the world go round, so maybe things changing is the way that our world and our lives are going to move forward from all the heartbreak and misery".

"How do you always say the right thing", she asked burying her face in the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that swaying from side to side in the gentle breeze until Molly called them in.

Three days later and Harry was preparing to leave for Grimmauld Place. Today would be the day he got to see his parents for the first time in 11 years for this him.

Ginny walked in fully dressed and ready to go. She would be coming with him to meet her in laws if all went to plan.

He finished tying his shoelace and made to leave the room followed by his wife. Sirius was downstairs waiting for them as planned. He would come and collect them as they were supposedly 10 and 11 years old.

"Ahh finally. You two took your time. Let's go", said Sirius. "Hang on. Don't you want breakfast before you leave", asked Molly.

"No Molly. We really should be off". "Ok then . Be good for Sirius you two". She hugged them both and they stepped through the floo.

Remus was waiting for them on the other side. "Harry hi", he said as the younger boy attempted to steady himself.

"Hi how are you Remus". "I'm good but we need to get started. So for the potion that brought snakie back it needed a bone of his father. This time we need a bone of both your parents which they will get back at the end if it all goes to plan".

"We need to go to Godric's Hollow for them", finished Sirius. "Ok what else do we need", asked Ginny who until now had been very quiet.

"Well Harry will need to give some blood again but willingly this time", said Sirius. "I can do that. Do we need any flesh from a servant or friend I guess in this case", asked a curious Harry.

"Yes actually but it will come from Remus as a werewolf as it will grow back. We can get that tonight so that is why you are having a sleepover".

"Ok when can we start brewing the potion". "We can start now actually so it has time to simmer before we add the flesh. I will take Wolfsbane so I can give it to you to complete the potion", said Remus.

They set up the cauldron and set to work. It then came time for Harry to give some blood. He held out his arm and Sirius gently slit his hand to get a few drops before magically healing the wound. "Well. I'm going to go and get the bones from Godric's Hollow", said Sirius.

Harry was nervous and he knew it was written all over his face so when Ginny asked, "Are you okay Harry", he wasn't surprised. "I'm okay. Just worried about how I'll react to seeing my parents.

She as usual said exactly what he needed to hear and he loved her for it. "It'll be okay and if it's not then we'll get through it together. Your struggles are my struggles".

"I'm back", Sirius shouted as he stepped out of the floo.

"Harry we're ready to let the potion simmer until Remus gives us his flesh", said Sirius.

They spent the day talking of the potion, their plans for changing the future and how life would be different with Lily and James back.

Harry and Ginny had practically recited their plans. They had talked about them so much that they knew them off by heart.

The discussion was ended when Remus told them he had to leave. He would be downstairs in the basement ready for a long night of losing and regrowing an arm.

They all decided that Sirius would stay up to add the flesh to the potion and Harry and Ginny would go to bed.

The potion would have to simmer for another 12 hours before it would work and Molly would have their heads if they didn't get enough sleep.

"Goodnight Remus", Harry said engulfing the older man in a rare hug. Something he swore would be different this time round.

"You too Harry". Remus turned to hug Ginny and Sirius. He then went down to the basement with his Wolfsbane potion and the hope that when he awoke he would be met by the sight of his long lost friends.

They awoke the next morning at 9 eager for 12 to arrive. The Potters would be staying with Sirius while they were cleaning up their home in Godric's Hollow.

10 o clock passed. And then 11. But 12 didn't come for what felt like years to the boy. His parents were going to come back from the dead and all he wanted was to see them. The universe however didn't seem to want that to happen.

11:57. 11:58. 11:59... "God damn it. I've been sitting here for hours and will probably be sitting here for a few more. They're not coming back".

Sirius approached him and put his hands on Harry's shoulers lovingly. He was met with Harry hitting his chest numerous times before breaking down and accepting his godfathers embrace.

"Sirius. Harry". Both men turned around to see James Potter standing in the middle of the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "Prongs". There were tears rolling down Sirius' face like a waterfall.

"The one and only". The men stood staring at each other for an eternity before embracing each other as brothers.

"Boys". Harry turned to the other occupants of the room and felt his eyes well with tears. "Mom".

 _ **Author's Notes :**_ **Thanks for the support I am receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome.**

 **The following are my planned pairings for this story.**

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

I am also doing Tonks/Charlie as it is a vital part of Charlie's storyline. However I do love Remus as a character and would be open to suggestions if you have anyone in particular that you would like me to pair him with.

Any other suggestions or questions are welcome.

I'd appreciate if you could check out my new story called 'Best Friends or More' for all 'The Next Step' lovers. It is currently a one shot but if you want me to continue it let me know. Thanks.


	7. The Unveil

**_Disclaimer_** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

"Mom". "Harry. My little boy. You're not so little anymore". By now James had joined them and they were all wrapped in an embrace.

After what could have been 2 hours they loosened their grasps enough to see the other occupants of the room.

Lily spotted Ginny instantly. "Pardon my rudeness but who are you". Ginny looked at Harry who gave her a nod before saying, "I'm Ginny. Harry's wife".

In that instant James' jaw dropped. "How is that possible. You look like a 10 year old". "We can't tell you yet dad but I promise we will soon", Harry cut in.

"And please don't tell my family. They don't know yet", requested Ginny before continuing, "And by the way I'm nine".

"Well it is lovely to meet you Ginny", said Lily hugging the younger girl. She was closely followed by her husband who said, "Clearly Harry is affected by the curse. He fell in love with a red head. Are you by any chance a Weasley".

"Yeah. I am actually", she replied. "Well. We happen to have been good friends with your parents before we died. I can't wait to see them again".

The mood of the conversation changed as James turned to Sirius. "Where are Remus and Peter". Sirius hesitated before answering. "Remus is recovering from the full moon last night". James was getting annoyed now. "What about Peter". "Peter is rotting in Azkaban for selling you out and being a Death Eater".

James' face dropped as his best friend told him what had become of his childhood friend. "No, I trusted him. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't". Then the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Lily wrapped her arms around her husband comfortingly. It was becoming more and more apparent that Harry's parents were very much in love.

Harry took in this scene with Ginny attached to his shoulder. "They love each other so much", he said more to himself then to Ginny. "Hey. So do we. When we're their age again we will be able to show as much affection as we want".

"Speaking of being their age. If we want to get to that age we need to start working on training everyone and the horcruxes".

"We should check their Occlumency tonight", said Ginny. "If their shields are strong then we tell them tonight. If not then we need to work harder with them".

"We're going to win", she said rubbing his upper arm soothingly. "I hope so", he replied.

James and Lily had detached themselves from one another by now and were rejoining the conversation. "Where are you staying for now", asked a curious Harry. "We are going to stay with Sirius for now until we get the house ready", said Lily. James looked puzzled as if he had just realised something. "Where is Abi".

Now Harry was the puzzled one. "I'm sorry dad but who is Abi". Lily soon decided to end the confusion. "She's your sister". "Harry close your mouth. You'll catch a fly", insisted Ginny while pushing his jaw back up from where it had positioned itself.

"My sister. I have a sister and you didn't tell me", he said turning on his godfather. "I...I didn't know", was his only response.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't know who the traitor was. We couldn't risk anyone knowing".

"James, come on. We need to find her. She could hold the key to everything", said Lily.

Just then Remus climbed out of the basement. "James. Lily. It's actually you", he exclaimed hugging his friends."This is a tear jerker if there ever was one", said Sirius to no one in particular.

"So, anyone special in your life Sirius. Remus", said James looking at his friends expectantly.

"Why yes, actually there is", Sirius looked extremely pleased with himself. "What. Who is it". Sirius hesitated as if for dramatic effect before replying, "Amelia Bones".

"You're joking. She's a looker. Why did she go for someone like you". This comment earned James a clip around the ear.

"Moony. Anything you want to tell us". "No. I need to go", he replied rushing off. "He is definitely hiding something", James laughed to himself.

"Oh Mr and Mrs Potter. I was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner at The Burrow", Ginny asked politely.

"Please call us James and Lily. We would love to", Lily spoke. "Great. My parents will be happy to see you".

They all got ready to leave after that and met by the floo an hour later. Harry and Ginny went first followed by Sirus. "Ah Harry. Ginny. You're back".

"Hey mum. We have a surprise for you". James and Lily stepped out of the floo and Mrs Weasley went pale. "Lily. James", she said between sobs. "No you're dead. This is all in my head", she continued.

"Mum. It really is them. Sirius and Remus found a way to bring them back in Lily's private lab", Ginny explained.

Molly looked hesitant for a second before embracing Lily. "My dear friend. This day has been ever so wonderful already and you have made it a thousand times better".

"Mum. What's happened to make this day so great", a curious Ginny asked. Molly looked at her daughter with amazing love in her eyes, "Your father has been promoted. He is now the head of his department".

"That's brilliant news Molly", said Sirius hugging her. She squeezed him tight. "Thank you Sirius. You have brought my friends back to me and for that I love you".

Harry suddenly realised that they had left out one vital piece of information. "We can use the same method to save the Longbottoms or anyone else who has been crippled by insanity".

James and Lily looked shocked at this along with Molly. "You didn't know. Mum. You have come up with a cure to one of the wizarding world's problems. We just need to insure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands".

"I don't know what to say. If I'm being honest I didn't think the potion would work at all".

James had not closed his mouth since he had heard the news. His jaw was slack and his voice seemed to have disappeared.

Molly saw this as the perfect time to intervene. "Ginny dear. Go and get your brothers for dinner".

" Sit down dears. It has been too long since I've cooked for so many people".

They did as they were told and sat at the table. The sound of heavy steps on the stairs indicated that the boys were coming down the stairs.

Charlie came first. As he laid eyes on the older Potters he stopped in his tracks. Each of his brothers in turn ran into the boy in front of them.

Percy was the last one down the stairs. "What's all this commotion". Being nearly a head taller than his younger brothers he had a clear view of the table. This view however caused him to faint.

Ginny rushed to him to see if he was okay. "Don't worry Gin. He's just knocked out", said Ron, "I'll go get the salts"."Is it just me or does he seem more mature in two days", asked Harry.

"He does. He has figured out what he wants from his life", said Mrs Weasley. "He saw the news that there was a break-in at Gringotts and he has decided to become an auror so no one gets away with it ever again".

"You have a good boy Molly. He has been raised well", said Sirus. "Thank you very much. He wants to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy some books about aurors. Would any of you like to join us".

There was a series of yes's. "We would love to go Molly but I must insist you allow us to buy anything your boys want", said Lily stating her only term.

"I can't allow you to do that", Molly said with an air of stubbornness. "Please. Consider it a birthday present for all the birthdays we have missed", the red head pleaded.

Mrs Weasley hesitated for am moment before replying, "Fine but that's it. After that your 'Debt' is repaid".

That marked the end of the conversation. Ron returned with the salts and they revived Percy. They explained what had happened and how the Potters were there. They then ate the delicious meal Molly had prepared.

Once they had finished their meal they retired to the parlour. Arthur returned from work soon after and ate his dinner before joining them in the parlour.

Harry and Ginny decided that now was the time to check their Occlumency. One by one everyone kept Harry out of their minds.

Everyone had fantastic barriers. Ginny looked at him and he knew in that instance. Their secret would be unveiled tonight.

"Guys. Sit down. We have something to tell you". Everyone sat down and Harry took a second to compose himself.

"Before I begin, there is something you need to know and don't start on me until you hear the story because it will make more sense after".

"Harry. Come on. We haven't got all day", said the twins in unison with matching grins. Even Percy couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Meandginnyaremarried", he mumbled. "Sorry dear. What did you say. I didn't quite hear you". Harry took a shaky breath before saying, "Me and Ginny are married".

The faces of all the Weasleys suddenly went gloomy. All except one. Charlie's facial expression didn't change. It was almost as if he knew. Ginny reminded herself to ask him about it later.

"What", Arthur looked shocked. "Sir. The story will help you understand. "Well...Go ahead. Make me understand.

"On the 2nd of May 2002 we went to the memorial for all the people lost in the fight against Voldemort. It all got too much for me when I was asked to speak. I had lost my best friends during the war".

Harrys voice was getting shaky so Ginny continued the story, "I found him in the death chamber about to go through the veil. I grabbed his hand and I was pulled through too".

"We woke up in 1991 where it all started and this time round the people we love are going to survive".

The look in her eyes said it all and honestly it scared Ron. All he knew was that this war was his to fight too and he was going to do everything in his power to insure that they survived.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome. Any questions or suggestions are also welcome.


	8. Clearance

**_Disclaimer :_** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

"So what you're saying is you're from the future and you are here to save our lives", asked Percy.

"Basically. We were a bit confused at the start but then we realised we could save you. We need to train you all in combat. Everyone except Sirius and Charlie".

"Why don't you have to train them", enquired Lily. Harry rounded on Charlie. "Why don't you ask Charlie. He'll tell you".

"How did you know", he asked almost embarrassed at his dilemma.

"You didn't exactly do a good job of hiding it, dear brother of mine", Ginny said with a hint of amusement.

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 ** _I will be adding a few Flashbacks throughout the story. They will mainly be of the original timeline and they will not be very often._**

 ** _Flashback_**

It didn't feel right to Charlie. The sun was beating down on his neck as he held his head in his hands and remembered. Today was a memorial for all the people he and many others would never see again, hold her hand, brush the hair from her face, kiss away the hurt.

He missed her. The pain was almost numbing. His collar was choking him now and he could no longer deal with the ache in his chest. In his heart.

She was gone and it no longer mattered what happened to him. His life didn't truly have a purpose anymore.

But she loved someone else. And as he looked at the son they had created together, he was reminded of that painful fact.

He had died a long time ago. He was simply an empty shell of a man who yearned for his love to return. But Tonks would not return. Not for him, not for anyone.

So as he saw Harry Potter head towards the so called 'Death Chamber' he followed. If Harry could change something so could he. He would save the one he loved and attempt to have her love him in return.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"But Harry wasn't trying to change anything. He was trying to end everything", Charlie finished looking at his brother in law.

"How did you know what the true purpose of the 'Veil' is", George enquired. Charlie looked at his parents for permission. They both nodded their heads, although tentatively.

"I'm powerful. You know how a muggle government has specific levels of clearance which allows you to know things that others don't".

It all began to click for James in that instant. "Your power is like a clearance. The more power you have, the higher your clearance".

"Exactly", he said turning to Harry and Ginny. "When you travelled back in time, you were given the ability to become extremely powerful".

In that moment a realisation dawned on Lily. "Time Travel is one of the most powerful brands of magic. If you go back to when you were underage it gives you massive reserves of power which you can unlock at any time".

Charlie once again took over. "Let me train you both. If you can unlock this power thousands of lives may be saved".

"We'll do it", Ginny replied, speaking for the first time in a while. Harry was suddenly very interested in the power clearance.

"Is there anyway to find out how big someones power reserves are", he asked.

Charlie looked taken aback by that question, "There is actually. The candidate has to take a test".

"What does the test entail", Percy asked. "Firstly, they have to take a blood test to see what families they could have enherited magical power from".

"They then need to take a personality test as your personality effects the type of power you have". Sirius looked confused by this.

"Basically, the stronger your personality, the stronger your magic".

"Finally the candidate will have to take a test which measures how much power is put behind a spell. This will determine how much raw power the candidate holds without including the reserves".

"Once all those factors have been brought into play, you can begin to get an idea of your power reserves".

Harry was intrigued. "I want us all to do it. Then we will know the best way to train each individual.

"You got it Harry", said Fred.

"Oh there is one more thing", Harry spoke. "The order is officially rebanded and I want you all to be part of it. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mum, Dad, Sirius, Charlie. I want you all to join as soon as possible".

"Percy, I'd like you to join next year. You won't be doing any missions or searching for intel, but both I and Ginny agreed we would like you to listen in on meetings".

Percy looked them both over. He looked like he wanted to say something more but he left it.

"Any questions", he asked.

"When can we join", asked Fred gesturing between him and George. "You can join when you're 16". This answer seemed to satisfy the twins.

With this the rest of the occupants of the room seemed to sense that the conversation was over and left.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. "I'm happy we don't have to hide it from my family anymore love".

"I know how you feel, I've known my parents for less than a day and I'm already hiding stuff from them".

"Harry, we're going to be alright aren't we", for the first time since they had come back, Harry heard uncertainty in Ginny's voice.

"Of course we are Gin. We're going to be just fine".

They sat there in each others embrace for what felt like hours.

Percy was sitting against his tree thinking. He had always sat there growing up when Fred and George had played pranks on him.

Harry saw the boy looking a bit down so he sat down next to him. They sat in silence until Percy was ready to talk.

"What did I do? You don't want me to join the Order because I could help. You want me to join so I don't repeat a mistake".

"You... You left", Harry said before elaborating, "You were blinded by your job as the junior undersecretary to the Minister. You and your dad disagreed about Voldemort being back".

Percy surprisingly did not flinch. "Harry. Thank you for saving me from myself. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. However, I do have an idea", he supplied.

Harry was confused. He was even more confused at the next sentence to leave the boy's mouth.

"Come on. Let's go and prank Fred and George".

Harry paused for a second before breaking into guffaws of laughter.

As they were walking into the house, Percy exclaimed, "You know, I was thinking about giving them something I've created for them".

"What's it called", Harry was curious now. "It's called a Canary Cream". That set Harry off again.

The rest of the day was spent talking to his parents. He told them all about his life. About Hogwarts and the War. The good and the bad.

"Professor Snape didn't like me very much. I think he thought I was you", he said indicating to James.

"This time I'm going to try and get along with him. He could be very useful to our cause".

Lily beamed at him. "Thank you. It means a lot that you'll atleast try".

"Of course mum. I want to right the wrongs I made in the other timeline".

Ron chose that moment to walk in. "Mum said you're welcome to stay here if you want Mr and Mrs Potter",he said politely.

"Please. Call us James and Lily", said James, "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of ours".

"Okay Mr... sorry, James". Lily's eyes twinkled with amusement at the exchange unfolding in front of her.

"And we would love to Ron. Thank you", the older man said.

Not long after they all retired to bed. Harry drifted into a peaceful sleep with the knowledge that his parents were alive and well".

The next morning was a hectic one. The children's Hogwarts Letters arrived and although Charlie had the day off from the dragon reserve, his dad was not so lucky.

James was also organising his and Lily's reintroduction to the wizarding world. They wanted to get their old jobs back so they needed to tell people they had returned.

He was sure that old Mad Eye would hex him into next year if he showed up unannounced.

Harry and Ginny were sitting across from Charlie at the table for breakfast. "Charlie. Why are you back. You can't have come all the way back just to work with English dragons".

"No, I'm not. I'm back because... because I'm in love with Nymph and I need to be with her", he looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry. I know it's selfish of me and it means that Teddy may not exist in this timeline but I've gone through one war without her. I can't go through another".

Harry looked at Ginny who gave him a significant look. "It's okay Charlie. If being with Tonks makes you happy you need to go for it".

Suddenly the floo burst up in flames and Harry saw a glimpse of bubblegum coloured hair. "Speak of the devil".

"Nymph", Charlie said shocked standing up. "Hey Charlie, can we talk", the look on her face said she meant in private. "Yeah sure. Do you want to go for a walk in the garden".

And so they set off into the garden. "I bet you five galleons she's proclaiming her undying love for him", said Ginny to Harry. "Ten galleons says she's telling him they can't be together".

As Charlie was walking with Tonks he felt a strange sense of Dejavu. The last time Tonks had turned up unannounced at his house was when she broke up with him during the summer after their seventh year. She didn't want a long distance relationship so she ended it before she got hurt.

Then she stopped walking and she turned to him.

"The last few weeks with you have been amazing. Do you remember in fifth year when we went on a muggle rollercoaster. That is what it's felt like. It has been exhilarating and all the emotions I felt back then came rushing back".

Tonks was babbling at this point and Charlie felt the need to stop her. "Nymph. Slow down and breath".

She took a moment to compose herself, "I was talking to Amelia Bones about her and Sirius. She told me that if I love you then I should tell you, so that's what I'm doing".

"What". Charlie was stunned. She loved him. A grin spread across his face.

"I know that I left you and I'm sorry but you're going to have to find a way to forgive me because I'm not going anywhere", she said.

"Nymph. I have something to tell you", she looked worried now, "Go on".

"I'm from the future. I'm here to save the world and win you back", he had said this rather fast and Tonks although she had heard it was shocked.

"We'll deal with that when it comes to it", she said before kissing him.

Fred Weasley choose that moment to look out the window. "George. He's getting some", he shouted causing all the occupants of the room to surround the window.

"It's about time", said Molly, "Took him long enough". Lily noted with amusement that money was being exchanged between Harry and Ginny. That amusement was incrase tenfold when she saw the same happening between James and Sirius.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome. Any questions or suggestions are also welcome.


	9. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Charlie was ecstatic. He had got the girl and his mission was on track. He still couldn't sleep completely soundly but having Tonks there helped.

His mother loved her. He reasoned that it was probably due to her anxiousness for him to finally settle down.

Before he and Tonks had originally started dating during their 5th year of Hogwarts he could never imagine settling down and starting a family with anyone.

But with Tonks it was different. He felt alive. He was the happiest he had been since they were together at Hogwarts.

"Charlie", he was snapped out of his thoughts by his mum. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking".

The smirk on his mum's face said it all. "Anyway. As I was saying, Bill is going to arrive this evening and I want you to help Ron and Harry with the garden", she said before elaborating onn her instructions.

"It needs degnoming and mowing. I also want you to water the plants and feed the chickens".

"Yes mum. I'll go and get them now and we'll start working", with that he rushed up the stairs.

"Ron. Harry. We need to go and do the garden before Bill arrives".

They both looked up from their game of chess. "Okay. We'll be down in a minute". Charlie left them to it.

"So Harry. Are you looking forward to Diagon Alley. I know I can't wait to get my Auror books".

Harry was incredibly shocked by the changes he was already seeing in his friend. "Yeah. Of course I am. I want to buy my owl".

As they walked down the stairs they saw Sirius and Amelia coming out of the floo".

"Hey Sirius. Amelia", said Harry. "Is he treating you right. I for one, know my godfather can be a handful. You just need to learn how to tame him", he added cheekily.

"Don't worry. I tamed him years ago. It took a while but I must say it earned your mother's respect".

Harry realised in that moment that he hadn't told Amelia about him and Ginny or their mission.

Which he probably should of because Amelia had a big part to play in it.

"Oh Amelia, do you think me, Ginny and Sirius could talk to you later. It's quite important".

She looked intrigued, "Of course. What time suits you".

"We are going to Diagon Alley until around six so half past would be good", he checked to make sure the time was good.

"Okay, I will see you then", he said at her nod. He then left to catch up with Ron and Charlie.

They worked in silence as Ron and Harry degnomed the garden while Charlie mowed the excessive lawn and watered the plants.

As they were finishing up Ginny came outside with some lemonade. They all gulped it down like animals. "Thanks Gin", Ron exclaimed, "We definitely needed it".

She looked at her brother amused, "You're welcome. Mum wants you inside. Bill is going to be here in an hour and she wants us to be ready to go to Diagon Alley with him".

They all trodded back into the house to get changed and ready to go. When they got down Charlie was down already talking to James. "Dad hi. Where have you been. I haven't seen you all morning".

"Your mum and I went to the muggle children's home we sent Abi to. We wanted to see if she's still there. They said she was fostered two years ago", he said sorrow etched into features.

"I'm sorry dad. We'll find her and when we do we are going to bring her home. We can finally be a family".

Lily then came out of the parlour with Molly. "Harry. How are you today. I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley even if we have to be in disguise".

"I'm good mum. And even if you do have to be disguised it's still our first family outing in 10 years. Wait is it counted as 10 or should I include the others".

A look of worry crossed his mothers face until he broke out in a grin. She, realising it was a joke, relaxed.

The moment was interrupted by the floo flaring up into flames and one Bill Weasley walked into the parlour. He looked the same as ever with his pony tail, earring and dragon hide boots.

"Bill", Ginny exclaimed throughing herself into her older brothers arms. Her brothers however were a litle bit more conservative, all giving their eldest brother a manly hug.

"My little boy", said Molly with subtle tears in her eyes. "Bill Weasley", said Sirius. "I've heard a lot about you. Very fond of you is your sister".

"I'm fond of her too", said Bill shaking the older man's hand firmly.

"Bill, I'd like to talk to you tonight along with Ginny, Sirius, Amelia and Charlie if you'd like to join us", Harry said.

"Oh and Tonks too, considering she's part of the family now", he added with a cheeky grin.

His comment caused Bill to perk up, "What's this about Tonks".

Harry was genuinely shocked, "You don't know. Charlie has a girlfriend".

Bill was quiet for a moment before, "Blimey. It took you long enough". This earned him a clip around the ear from his younger brother.

The other occupants of the room were soaking it all in and thoroughly enjoying the normality despite the knowledge that thousands of lives rest on their shoulders.

Once the mirth died away Bill enquired about their plans to go to Diagon Alley. "Are we all going", he asked.

"Myself and Lily need to disguise ourselves for the day but other than that we can go in roughly 10 minutes", James answered his question.

James made his hair lay flat and changed the colour of his eyes as well as his nose and glasses.

Lily made her hair blonde and made her eyes blue. She changed the shape of her nose and lips as her features were very distinguishing.

Once the Potters were transfigured they left one by one through the Floo. Harry, as usual fell out of the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron. That was one thing that hadn't changed in the future.

Sirius, James and Lily were soaking in their surroundings although Sirius' reasoning was slightly different. "It's nice to be able to walk the streets without worrying about being killed", he said turning to Ginny who linked her arm in his.

"It's okay Sirius. It's my first time being back too if you don't count my trip with Harry to Gringotts. I feel it too and I'm sure Harry and Charlie do too".He gave her a fatherly hug in thanks.

When they had been stuck in Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Ginny had grown close, bonding over the fact that they had both had a terrible time of it.

After the war however, Ginny was no different from everyone else. They had all experienced things no child should ever experience. Some of them had killed people at the age of 17.

Ginny was one of them. She had killed Dolohov in cold blood and she knew she would see it in her dreams for the rest of her life.

She knew though that her experience during the battle was nothing compared to Harrys. He had ended the Dark Lord and although he hadn't enjoyed it in a twisted way like his victim did, he had enjoyed the knowledge that Voldemort could never hurt somone again.

Harry being the noble git he was thought it made him a bad person.

They soon reached the barrier to Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley had wanted to buy their school books but the Letters hadn't arrived yet.

Lily took charge as they went to Florish and Blotts. Seemingly she knew her way around a bookshop far better than her Weasley counterpart.

She was talking to Percy about what she would suggest he try out when Ron asked her to help him pick out some books.

"Of course I'll help Ron. What areas of Aurors do you ant to focus on", she asked kindly.

"I'd like to focus more on the training for now Lily", he replied.

"Why don't we get James to help. He knows more about Aurors than me so he might be more help to you".

This caused the boy to look up at her and smile. It melted her heart but was bittersweet. Her Harry wasn't a little boy anymore and it pained her that she had missed these years with her kids.

Hopefully her and James could have another child. She had loved every moment of parenting Harry and was sure she would have loved parenting Abigail given the chance.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her husband called her to pay for the books. They had enough galleons with them to pay for he books but hey would have to go to Gringotts after.

They payed for the books and left. When they arrived at Gringotts the Goblins gave them each the option of a debit card. The wizarding world was bringing it in to make it safer to make large payments.

Both Lily and James as well as Harry and Ginny took one. They decided to go to Madam Malkins next to buy school robes.

They all got a new set, courtesy of Sirius. He was determined to spend his compensation money on the ones he loved.

They also decided to go to Ollivanders for their wands as that was a job done for when they came next to get their schoolbooks.

Charlie looked thoughtful before piping up, "Why don't you have your power reserves tested while we're here".

Harry was shocked that he hadn't mentioned this before, "This is where we can get our reserves tested". Charlie nodded his head.

"Yeah okay, let's do it". Harry was happy to do it but he turned to he Weasleys to make sure they were.

When none of them protested Harry turned to Ollivander. "We would all like to take the magical reserves test aswell if that's okay".

"Why yes of course you can". Ollivander was happy to help and the smile on his face only confirmed it.

They then moved on to getting their wands. "Mr Potter, I can sense a wand in the shop jumping out of its case. Almost as if you bonded with it before", he said going to get the wand Harry loved so much.

When Harry was handed his Holly wand he felt a rush of familiarity through his body. He would be reunited with his beloved wand.

Ron was next to get his wand as Harry had convinced Molly to let him get his own wand. It took him a bit longer than it did Harry but eventually he was matched with a Oak wand with a unicorn hair core.

Finally, James and Lily stepped up. "Ah Mr and Mrs Potter. I was wondering when I would see you again.

Harrys jaw dropped. "You know who they are". Mr Ollivander almost laughed, "Of course I do my dear boy. I have a unique ability to read peoples souls".

"They both found their wands easily enough as they both had previous wands to base it off.

James received a 12 inch Oak wand with Dragon Heartstring as its core. Lily on the other hand was chosen by an 11 inch Walnut wand with Phoenix Feather as its core.

With the wands out of the way they moved onto the blood tests. Obviously all the Weasleys would have the same relatives as would all the Potters. They decided that due to this only James and Molly would take the test. Sirius was also going to take it on behalf of the Black Family.

 **Potter Family Relatives**

The Ancient House of Yaxley

The Ancient House of Black

The Ancient House of Malfoy

The Ancient House of Lestrange

The Ancient House of Bones

The Ancient House of Umbridge

The Ancient House of Scrimgeour The Ancient House of Ambrosius

"Wait, that can't be right. Are you sure", said Harry. "Of course I'm sure my boy. I have not once been wrong in over 70 years", Ollivander eexclaimed offended at Harrys suggestion.

"But The House of Ambrosius. Thats not possible. How can we be related to Merlin". James however didn't have an answer. He was too busy processing it himself.

 **Weasley Family Relatives**

The Ancient House of Malfoy

The Ancient House of Yaxley

The Ancient House of Prewett

The Ancient House of Black

The Ancient House of Bones

The Ancient House of Gryffindor

"Well that's NOT a surprise", said Percy cheerfully, "It's no wonder us Weasley's are incapable of being sorted anywhere else". This made everyone laugh.

Harry liked the new Percy. Although he still thought rules were important he was more lenient. He was pulling pranks on the twins every other day.

Harry realised now that if they had paid more attention to Percy the first time round he probably wouldn't have left his family.

"Okay. My turn", said Sirius. He didn't seem fazed by it all but that was probably because as a Black he was related to half of Wizarding Britain.

 **Black Family Relatives**

The Ancient House of Malfoy

The Ancient House of Prewett

The Ancient House of Potter

The Ancient House of Yaxley

The Ancient House of Dumbledore

The Ancient House of Weasley

The Ancient House of Umbridge

The Ancient House of Fudge

The Ancient House of Bones

The Ancient House of Nott

The Ancient House of Crabbe

The Ancient House of Goyle

The Ancient House of Lestrange

"No surprises there then", said Sirius. He sounded almost disappointed.

"Are you sure. This says that you're related to the Lestranges", Lily spoke in a matter of factly voice which reminded Harry of Hermione.

Sirius was confused to say the least, "Lil's what are you trying to say".

"Sirius. What was Bella like before she married Rodolphus Lestrange".

"She was smart, funny, kind. She always had time for others even when the rest of us didn't", as Sirius reminisced on the past a smile played on his lips.

James was next to speak up, "Paddie. Do you think it's possible that she was forced into the marriage. Think about it. She was an amazing girl before the marriage and then she changes like that. Sirius. I need you to forget about personal grudges and think about her".

"Oh my God. Prongs. You're right. It was him. I need a pensieve. Her eyes. They're different", was all he got out before he fainted.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome. Any questions or suggestions are also welcome.


	10. Revelation

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

"Sirius", Harry breathed out as his godfather finally came around. "Are you okay. You've been out for 15 minutes".

"Harry. I need a pensieve. Bella. She's in danger. Pensieve", his face was as white as snow.

Harry didn't know what to do and gave Ginny a pleading look. "Sirius", she said as she approached him.

"Look at me. Bella is going to be okay. We need you to tell us what's going on". By this point she was crouched down and was holding the man's hand.

"Ginny. She was cursed. She doesn't know what she's doing. It's not her. It's not my Bella", he answered with tears threatening to leak out of his eyes.

"It's okay Paddie. We're going to save her. I promise", it was James who spoke.

"I'm sorry Mr Ollivander but I think we need to take a rain check", said Bill politely.

"That's quite alright but you know where I am when you're ready", said the elderly man.

With that James and Charlie helped Sirius out of the shop followed by everyone else.

"Thank you Mr Ollivander", exclaimed Bill. "We'd appreciate if you could keep this to yourself".

"I wouldn't dream of telling anyone lad". Harry gave him a smile at that. "Thank you for the wands sir", he said truly grateful to have his wand back.

Once out of the shop he turned to his mum having made a realisation. "Mum. We need to go and buy my owl. She is vital to our plans".

"Okay", she replied before turning to her husband, "James. I'm going to bring Harry and Ginny to get an owl". She vaguely heard the man shout back, "Okay love".

So Harry, Ginny and Lily walked through the street and eventy arrived at a shop with one very noticeable owl outside. Harry rushed inside with the owl. "I would like to buy this owl please".

"Of course. Would you like to buy some supplies too", the man enquired. "Yes please. Can I have some treats and a cage please", Harry asked handing over his bank card.

"Of course", the man then looked up from his desk. "Blimey. You're Harry Potter. It's an honour. You can have that owl for free".

"Sir I can't let you do that. I am paying for the owl", Harry said. There was a certain stubbornness in his voice which the man must have sensed because he didn't press he matter any further.

"Ginny. Would you like anything", asked Lily in a motherly voice. "No thank you. I'm okay for now".

Ginny would be using Hedwig to send Letters to Harry every now and then so that Ron and eventually Hermione wouldn't get suspicious.

They would still be using their two way mirrors every night as well. Ginny would also be organising a mission for Charlie and Sirius throughout the year.

She was snapped out of her musings when her husband touched her arm gently. "You okay love". She smiled at him before realising for the first time since they had arrived that she wasn't looking up at him anymore.

In the original timeline, Harry had been 6"1 with defined wirey muscles. She on the other hand had been 5"4 and although she was proud of the abs being a professional quidditch player had given her she planmed on being a lot fitter during Hogwarts this time.

They started walking back to The Leaky Cauldron with Lily. They were met there by Bill who was waiting for them there.

"Come on. Let's go home", he said wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

It was then that a sense of dread started to fill Harry. Bill still considered Ginny as his little sister. To him, she was still a ten year old girl and Harry would have to tell him that she was in fact twenty years old and married.

When they arrived at The Burrow, Dumbledore was there, his eyes graver than Harry had seen them since the Department of Mysteries. Next to him was his pensieve.

It was filled with a silvery substance which on further inspection could be recognised as memories.

"Ah Harry. I'm glad you're finally here". Harry took this opportunity to look around the room. He first saw Ron standing next to the armchair which his father occupied.

Mrs Weasley had taken refuge in the other armchair and both Sirius and James were standing near the fireplace. Charlie was sitting on the sofa with Tonks in his lap. They seemed to be having a serious conversation.

Percy, Fred and George all sat together on yet another couch thick as thieves.

As Bill came through the fireplace he took his place near his father. Lily on the other hand took a place near James.

Harry sat on the sofa near Charlie and Tonks with Ginny next to him. "Okay. We are all here except Amelia", said Dumbledore. "Once she's here we can begin".

As if on cue, the fire roared and Amelia Bones came out. She headed to Sirius and pecked him on the lips. She then wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now that we're all here we can begin", Dumbledore exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"Who would like to begin", he continued. Harry and Ginny shared a look before Ginny raised her hand. "We will".

 ** _Flashback_**

Ginny was sitting at the front of he Auditorium in the Ministry. She was listening to the love of her life speaking about the dead.

The strength he displayed despite the hurt he felt himself made her love him all the more.

She took her mum's hand to support the woman on the anniversary of the deaths of two of her kids.

That grasp on the womans hand loosened however when Harry started to break down. It broke completely when he ran away in tears.

She sprinted from her seat like a cheetah, determined to get to her husband before he got to where he was headed.

After searching for what felt like hours she finally found him in the 'Death Chamber' about to go through the veil.

"Harry love. Come away from there. Let's talk", she pleaded. He didn't listen and continued his journey to death.

Ginny grabbed his hand. If she had anything to do with it Harry would never go through anything alone.

Death was a weird sensation almost like a disillusionment charm washing over her being. She woke up at The Burrow in her twn year old selves body.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Bill was convinced that his family didn't look surprised.

"Are we all going to ignore the fact that Ginny just said she's married and travelled in time with Harry 'bleeding' Potter".

"No. Bill, we found out yesterday. We spent months improving our Occlumency shields as well", it was George who spoke.

"Who else only found out now", he asked turning to the oldest of his brothers, "Charlie".

He noticed the younger man sink down in his seat. "About that mate. I came from the future too".

"Anyone else care to tell me something", surely there was no one else. That's what he thought until he saw Sirius Black raise his hand.

"I'm from the future too", he noted with amusement that this made Bill look rather ill. That was until he heard his girlfriend screech next to him.

"What. And you casually forgot to mention this". He winced at the tone the woman had taken with him.

Charlie was glad he had told Tonks in the garden or he would probably be receiving the same treatment as Sirius. Instead he and Tonks headed over to where Percy had conjured some popcorn.

James could also be seen steadily backing away. "You know love. I really don't think this is the time nor the place to commit murder", Sirius pointed out.

Charlie slapped his face. Shut up Sirius. There is a time for jokes. He was joined by most of the rest of the occupants of the room. When he looked around the room next there were some very red faces and Ginny was whispering something to Amelia.

Amelia then pointed her wand at Sirius. _Volatilis Lutum._ One second later and there were bogies flying around Sirius' head.

She wasn't done there though. She followed the Bat Bogey Hex up with a Stinging Hex and a Jelly Leg Jinx.

No matter how amusing Albus Dumbledore found this lovers quarrel he had a meeting to conduct.

"Excuse me but if you could save domestic troubles for later we really should be moving on", he said worried for his own safety despite being one of the best wizards of he last century.

Amelia Bones was not a witch he wanted to get on the wrong side of. So with a quick swish of the wand she set her boyfriend right and focused her attention fully on Dumbledore.

"That was a basic overview of the situation for those of you who were", he looked at Amelia, "Unfamiliar".

"Now if you would place your fingertips into the pensieve it will show you a memory of Sirius'. I would like you to pay close attention to Bellatrix".

Once inside the pensieve it was extremely obvious why they were paying attention to Bellatrix but it was the niece of the woman who pointed it out.

"Merlin's Beard. Her eyes", Tonks exclaimed. "She's been Imperiused".

 ** _Author's Notes:_** Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome. Any questions or suggestions are also welcome.


	11. Introductions

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Tonks was shocked. All these years of her mother saying Bella and Cissy didn't willingly marry their other halves yet she didn't listen.

And now there was proof of Bella's inability to choose.

She was going to save her Aunt if it ended her Auror training. She had always believed in Family first. This time was no different. Actually it was. Her Aunts life could be on the line and she would do anything to stop it.

She could only imagine what Sirius was going through. He had grown up with her.

Dumbledore pulled her out of her thoughts. "Okay. Thank you all for coming. We will pick this up at the next order meeting".

Once they had all retreated from the parlour Amelia spun to face Sirius. "How could you not tell me. We could hace faced it together. I could have helped you".

Sirius got angry at this point. "Don't tell me you can help. You can't. No one can. Especially not you".

Tears threatened to seep through Amelia's eyelashes. Tonks had never seen her this distraught. "Fine. If that's the way you want it then I'll see you at work".

She took a deep breath before managing to get the next sentence out. "We are colleagues. Nothing more". She stormed to the fireplace and flooed away.

Tonks approached her cousin tentatively. "You know Sirius, pushing her away isn't going to make anything better. I've seen the way you look at her and I've seen the way she looks at you. You need each other more than you know".

"I dont know what you think this will achieve but you better get your head out of your ass before she finds someone else. Someone who will let her comfort them".

As she turned to leave, the older man's voice made her stop. "Don't pretend that you and Charlie are going to last. Your destiny is to fall in love with an older man and then die for that love".

She noticed she was crying. She quickly wiped her eyes. "We don't all have to suffer the same fate this time round. You have a choice. Make sure you make the right one".

She then left to find Charlie. She found him talking to Bill. "Charlie love. Can we talk", she enquired her eyes still red.

Charlie looked up at her. "Yeah of course", he answered before seeing her face. "Hey are you okay".

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to talk to you", she pleaded grabbing him by the hand. She pulled him up to his room. "Sirius told me we're not going to last. Do you think he's right".

"He is right. But only if you believe it", Charlie mused. "Look at me", he said taking her face in his hands. "If you want us to last and I want us to last, then what reason is there for us not to".

He had always made her feel better. Ever since their first date. He had always been there for her.

She kissed him gently.When hey broke apart he rested his forehead against hers.

"Now come on. Let's go down for dinner", he exclaimed. He was thinking of his stomach like always but she couldn't blame him. He was a Weasley.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand. "So she hasn't binned you then", asked Bill cheekily.

"Haha, funny", the sarcasm was evident in the time travellers voice.

As they sat down Ron could sense something was up with Sirius. "Hey mate", he spoke to Harry. "I think you should talk to him", he said indicating to Sirius.

Harry's only reply was a quick nod of the head.

The rest of the table had quite obviously tried to include Sirius in conversation. He eventually snapped when James asked him to pass the mashed potatoes.

"How can you sit here and ask me to pass he potatoes when my cousin is sitting in a cell in Azkaban for a crime she unknowingly committed", he shouted pushing back his chair.

James however did something Lily had only ever seen him do once. He shouted right back at Sirius.

"You think I'm not worried too. I'm worried. I'm worried as hell. She is an innocent woman sitting in Azkaban. I'm appalled at how shes been treated but there is nothing I can do so I am going to eat my dinner. I am going to eat so when the time comes to save her I won't be dead on my feet".

Lily was beyond proud at the man her husband had become since school but he wasn't finished yet.

"I suggest you do the same. I would rather her suffer but you be ready to save her then you both suffering. Eat the bleeding mashed potatoes and think about the fact that if your godson hadn't been ready then you would still be in that hellhole with her".

This caused Sirius to recoil. "Oh god. What have I done. Amy". He rushed towards the fireplace. Tonks quickly went after him. "Tonks. I am...".

"Sirius. I forgive you. So will she".

Sirius was thrown out of the fireplace straight into Amelia's office. "Amy. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did".

"I forgave you ages ago Sirius", she said kindly. "But we can't be together. You clearly have something going on and you have made it clear that I can't help you with it".

"Amy, please", he pleaded grabbing her hand. She however shook it off with tears glistening in her eyes, "Sirius. No. Please don't make this harder than it already is. I love you but sometimes that isn't enough".

She then picked up a case report and left the office purposely. Sirius broke down as he slid down the wall in tears. "Damn it", he screamed slamming a fist against the wall.

"Harry Potter", Ginny spoke into her mirror. Her husbands face appeared in the frame with his signature smile.

"Hey love. I have an idea but I don't think you're going to like it", she spoke.

"You need to befriend Draco Malfoy", she waited for his inevitable argument. "What. Are you mad. He is a slimy sneaky gpod for nothing Slytherin", he argued.

"Let me explain. He is a good wizard despite being a git. If you befriend him, that is one more good wizard we have on our side. It is also one young Slytherin we can save from becoming a Death Eater".

He looked to be considering it, "Okay. Let's do it".

She smiled at her husband glad he liked her idea. "Good night Harry. I love you".

"Good night love".

The next morning, Harry woke to the usual sounds of Ron's snoring.

He quickly went down to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bacon. He then went back up to Ron's room and waved it teasingly above the boy's nose.

Ron was up in a shot and sprinting down the stairs. They were met by all the Weasley siblings as well as Lily and Tonks at the kitchen table.

Harry started making himself a plate of food just as an owl flew thrpugh the window and landed on Fred's shoulder.

The boy took the letters from the owl before giving him a bit of bacon and patting his head.

He handed them around. Harry recognised them as Hogwarts Letters. As Percy opened his letter a badge fell out.

"Mum. I made prefect", she rejoiced. "Congratulations dear", the woman said with a wide smile on her face.

The twins didn't make fun of him this time as he had become almost like a triplet. He pranked them right back when they pranked him and they had grown to respect him more then he would ever know.

"Well done Percy", exclaimed Harry. "Thanks mate", the older boy replied.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley after breakfast", said Molly. "We can take them if you want", said Charlie indicating between himself and Tonks, "We were going anyway".

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind", Molly asked kindly although the question seemed to be directed towards Tonks more than Charlie.

"Of course Molly. You have been great to me recently", Tonks replied.

Looking at his mothers face Ron knew she was about to say something which would embarrass Charlie.

"What can I say dear. You're part of the family now. Mind you, my son took a while to get on with it", she said cheekily.

Tonks laughed at this while Charlie went extremely red. "It did take a while but it was on my part", Tonks said slyly.

"Well, you're together now so please do not let him be a noble git", George piped up before turning to Bill.

"So when are you going to meet 'The One' Bill boy".

"I am going to be a lifelong bachelor", his brother replied before heading to the floo.

"If you want I can take some money out of Gringotts for you", just as Charlie was about to reply Harry interrupted.

"No it's fine. I have a bank card as does Ginny so we don't need it".

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later anyway", answered the oldest Weasley sibling before disappearing in the floo.

Once dinner was finished, they all went upstairs to get ready. Then they met in the parlour ready to go through the floo.

One by one they went through to The Leaky Cauldron. The group decided to buy their books first so headed to Florish and Blotts.

Harry insisted that Charlie let him pay as Ginny had access to his vault anyway. Eventually the latter gave in and let him pay.

Harry and Ron already had their wands so that wasn't on the agenda.

They went to buy Ron a beautiful owl which Ginny told him, he should call him Pigwedeon.

Next was cauldrons. Harry was determined to put his to good use this time round.

Soon after, they arrived at Madam Malkins and Harry knew who would be here. He and Ginny shared a significant look.

"Ow mother", came Malfoys drawl. Harry was ready to befriend the young boy and so he entered the shop.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter", he said holding his hand out to Draco.

The boy waited a moment before taking Harrys hand. "Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you".

 ** _Author's Notes:_** Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome.


	12. The Alley

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

"Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you".

When they let go of each others hands Harry asked, "So are you starting Hogwarts this year".

"Yes. What about you", the boy asked in response without the cockiness that Harry had grown to expect from him.

"Yeah. What house are you hoping for", Harry asked although he knew exactly what answer he would receive.

"Personally, I want to be anywhere but Slytherin but please don't let anyone know", he whispered looking back at his mother.

The blonde boy's answer shook Harry who barely managed to stop himself from doing a double take.

"My parents were in Gryffindor so I want to continue the tradition".

"My parents were in Slytherin", said the boy before continuing, "So I don't want to be in Slytherin being marked for life as a bad person because of my house and last name", he concluded.

A smile crept across Ginny's face outside the shop. Maybe there really was hope for Draco after all.

Their conversation was interrupted by Madam Malkin. "Okay young man. All finished".

Draco then did something that Harry never thought he would do before today. He said thank you.

As Narcissa was exiting out of the shop Harry turned to her. "Narcissa. If you don't like something you always have a choice to change it".

She looked like she was about to say something back but stopped herself. "Goodbye Mr Potter".

Ginny and Ron came into the shop soon after that. "That went better then expected", said Ginny before adding a whispered conclusion, "Maybe we really can save him".

"Yeah. I think I gave Narcissa food for thought as well. She really is considering what I said".

When they all had gotten their schoolrobes they went back to The Leaky Cauldron. Charlie and Tonks waited for them all to go through the floo before following them.

They arrived in the parlour and found themselves overcome with the smell of lunch. There was sandwiches, sausage rolls. If you could think of a food item, then it was on the table.

The Weasley boys, James and Harry were quick to start devouring food much to the amusement of Molly, Tonks, Lily and Ginny.

As the women sat down they heard the floo erupting. Out came Sirius Black, his handsome features disrupted by sadness. He sat down next to James and turned to his best friend with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Prongs. I shouldn't have assumed you didn't care. You and Bella were friends before all this and I should have been more considerate of your feelings".

James nearly laughed at his friend grovelling. "It's okay mate".

Tonks on the other hand looked very smug. Sirius noticing this looked at her and told her, "She won't take me back". Tonks lost the smirk and her features took on a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I liked her. She was nice and ypu were good for each other", said Percy and Ginny couldn't help but stare at him like he had two heads.

"What. I can be sensitive when I want to be". This caused everyone to laugh.

After dinner, Tonks retreated to the room her and Charlie were sharing. She was working on a plan to save Bellatrix which she was going to present to the Order at the meeting next month.

The meetings weren't as regular as Charlie and Sirius had said they were in the original timeline, probably because they weren't at war at the moment.

She hoped it would stay that way but if saving her Aunt meant a war then so be it.

Ginny was looking for Tonks. She had become like a sister to her while they were staying at Grimmauld Place.

She intended for that to happen again in this timeline. Obviously she found it weird that the older girl was sharing a room with her brother but she was slowly but surely accepting it.

She found Tonks in her room slaving over what looked like blueprints. "Tonks". The woman shot her head up at her name.

"Ginny. Hi", the metamorphaghus replied. Ginny could sense that the woman was busy so she wasn't going to talk until she was ready. She sat down on the bed facing the desk at which Tonks was working.

They sat in silence for another twenty minutes until Tonks asked the question, Ginny knew she was dying to know the answer to.

"Why are you here", she tried to keep any emotion out of the question.

"Well. My dear brother said he tried to talk to you but you were rather unresponsive. I think he thought a woman's touch might be needed", Ginny seemed rather amused by Charlie's inability to understand the female brain.

"I'm here to listen to you and understand what you are trying to say", she added as an afterthought before quietening. She sat waiting for the inevitable moment when Tonks realised she could trust her.

Eventually Tonks gave in. "I just feel like I gave up on Aunt Bella so fast and because of it she has been in Azkaban for ten years", she took a breath before continuing. Ginny wasn't going to stop her. She would listen to everything Tonks said before opening her mouth.

"Mum has been telling me the whole time but I didn't listen. I didn't listen. I assumed the worst and I was wrong. I didn't trust my mother to know her sisters better than anyone else and they paid for it", she sobbed breaking down.

Ginny sat next to the woman and wrapped her arm around her shoulders gently. "Hey. It's okay. You didn't know but you do now and we are going to get them back. You're mum is going to be dead pleased with having them back".

Eventually Tonks stopped crying and her shoulders no longer heaved with every shaky breath she took. "Thanks Gin", she said gratefully hugging the time traveller.

Two weeks later Ginny turned 10. The Weasleys as well as the Potters, the Tonks', Sirus, Remus and Amelia congregated at The Burrow for a party. There was enough food to feed an army which was ironic since that was what Harry was trying to create.

All of the Weasley kids as well as the Maurauders, Lily, Tonks and Amelia had been running every morning for the last two weeks before breakfast. Every day they were able to run further.

Harry had also taken it upon himself to get checked up by Madam Pomfrey. He knew the years of abuse with the Dursleys had taken a toll on his health.

She had used numerous diagnostic charms to check him over. She had suggested that he take supplements with his meals for a month and Ginny was already noticing the difference the exercise and supplements had made to his scrawny frame. He was filling out nicely and was as tall as Ron.

Tonks was throwing herself into her plans to save Bellatrix and with a bit of help from Charlie and Dumbledore they were almost done.

Charlie was also going to start training Harry and Ginny to control their power reserves. They were going to be the light sides secret weapon if all went to plan.

Sirius still hadn't won Amelia back and although they were still talking everyone could see it wasn't quite the same. Harry was going to talk to Amelia today about it.

James and Lily were still looking for Abi but so far had had no luck. Harry could tell his parents were getting anxious to find their daughter.

Harry was dragged out of his thoughts when George tapped him on the shoulder. "Harry mate. Are you there".

"Yeah sorry. I was just thinking", Harry replied. It wasn't a lie. He was thinking. George didn't seem to believe him though.

Each of them gave Ginny their gift to her. She received a multitude of presents including a beautiful dress from Charlie and Tonks as well as a state of the art sneakoscope from Amelia.

Harry gave her, his present last. He gave her an amazing sapphire necklace with her name ingraved on it.

"Merlin's Beard Harry. Where did you get this. It's stunning".

"That would be telling", he smirked, "I'm glad you like it".

After dinner and the presents were finished they all went out to swim in the lake.

No one went inside until it was getting dark and they sat in the parlour talking about memories of Ginny as a baby until they went to bed. Sirius hadn't felt so normal in years before he came back.

Seeing Amy laughing with Lily and Molly made him well up. It had been weeks since she had last looked at him in the eyes and he didn't know how much longer it.

James had noticed that his friend seemed a bit down in the dumps so he decided it was time to talk.

"Hey Paddie. How're you doing", Sirius looked up from the Firewhiskey he had been drinking. "Fine", then he was back to drinking.

"You know I'll always be your friend right", James asked.

"Yeah Prongs of course", Sirius was confused as to what all this was about.

"Stop being a git. You know and I know that you and Amelia are made for each other", Sirius could tell that James was dead serious.

"She told me she doesn't want me", Sirius replayed what he had already told James.

"No. She told you that you couldn't be together because you're going through something and she can help you".

Sirius was really getting annoyed now. James had just repeated the same sentence in different words.

"Padfoot. Don't you see...", James waited for an answer which didn't come, "You need to let her help you. Talk to her. Tell her you want to be helped".

"I'll think about it", was his only response before rising from his seat.

Lily saw this encounter unfold and felt her heart melt at the sight. When Sirius left she approached her husband.

As she sat down next to him she put her head on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you. That was a lovely thing you did for him".

"He's my best friend. That's my job".

"Do you think he's going to talk to her", he asked worried. Lily thought about it for less than three seconds before replying. "Yeah. He listens to you because your opinion matters to him".

She felt his shoulders relax as an indication that he trusted that what she said was true.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome.


	13. New Beginnings

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Tonks and Charlie were relaxing on the couch. They had just finished the morning run.

Charlie was meant to be starting his training with Harry and Ginny in an hour so he was trying to get some shut-eye to no avail.

He had his head resting in Tonks' lap and she was running her hands through his quiffed hair. He had been thinking about Tonks a lot in the last few weeks and had come to an excellent conclusion.

"Nymph", he said looking up at her. "Move in".

She looked shocked and he seemed to think she was confused because he continued.

"You have been staying over a lot but then you have to go home and I don't want that anymore. I want The Burrow to be your home".

There were tears in the corners of her eyes by now. She choked out a "Yes", before hugging him close.

Amelia had just received a new case for her Aurors. There were very few senior Aurors left and she was just waiting for the Potters to reveal themselves so James could return to the Ministry.

She was about to leave the office to assign the case when Harry Potter came through her fireplace.

"Hi Amelia", he greeted her kindly. Amelia could sense however that there was an underlying reason for his visit.

"Hey Harry. How are you. Don't you have training with Charlie in an hour". She would let him bring up his reasons for being there himself.

"I'm good. Charlie knows I'm here", he replied, "I need your help".

"Okay. Go on", she had obviously already known this.

"I need you to make a list of any known Death Eaters who were let go after the war. I also want you to make a list of anyone in the Ministry who we can trust fully".

Amelia had a fairly good idea of where this was going but she needed her idea to be confirmed. Harry seemed to sense this and explained.

"Well if we know exactly who we can trust then we will have an advantage if this does come to a war. I'm hoping it doesn't but we need to be prepared none the less".

She had to admit. It was an excellent idea. If they knew who to trust there would be less chance of any plots getting out.

"Well I should be off", Harry made a move to stand up and was halfway to the floo when he turned back, "Do you love him".

Amelia knew instantly who he was talking about and replied, "Yes", without a moment of hesitation.

A look flashed past Harry's eyes which Amelia knew to mean that a speech was coming.

"That makes two of you. He may not know it but he needs you. Give him a chance. God knows he needs a few but you need to ask yourself 'Is it worth it'. If it is then what are you waiting for".

The floo erupted and the boy walked through dramatically. Amelia plopped herself down in her chair. How did he always give her something to think about.

Tonks was going to visit Dumbledore at Hogwarts. She flooed into his office and was met with a rather surprising sight.

Dumbledore was sat on a red comfy looking armchair with one Minerva McGonagall sitting on his lap.

"Oh my God", Tonks screeched shielding her eyes while turning around. "I'm sorry. I can come back later".

"No. You are quite alright my dear girl", Dumbledore replied. "What can I do for you".

Tonks shot a tentative look at McGonagall. "Don't worry. She knows and you can trust her", Albus reassured her.

"I know how we can get Bellatrix out of Azkaban without doing anything illegal", she said excitedly.

An hour later Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at McGonagall. "It might work Albus. We need to give it a go".

Dumbledore suddenly lost the ever present twinkle in his eyes. "If we do this then it will be risky. If it doesn't work then Bella will return to the Death Eaters and she will be killed instantly".

Tonks felt her stomach flipping in her stomach. She could get her Aunt killed but from what she'd heard from her mum and Sirius, Aunt Bella would rather die then be associated with the Death Eaters.

"Let's do it".

Dumbledore organised a Wizengamot meeting as soon as Tonks left. It was scheduled for the next day.

Charlie and Ginny were waiting for Harry so they could begin their lesson.

When Harry rushed through the door of the magically expanded basement of The Burrow, Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey Gin. Charlie", Harry said happily. Ginny was surprised to see him so happy when it was just them and he didn't have to put up an act for people. He was desperate to make sure Ron and Fred didn't find out that they had died.

Harry being the noble prat he was refused to allow people to see him vulnerable. He had a tendency to not want to bother people which drove her mad.

She could sense something was wrong like always but as usual he refused to tell her what it was.

She decided to let it go and talk to him about it later. Charlie seemed oblivious to the tension in the room and began the lesson.

"We'll start with channeling your magic. We won't start practicing with your reserves until you are both able to channel the magic you already have access to".

He showed them some muggle exercises first. Harry had caught on a bit faster as he had grown up with muggles.

They started with some meditation to clear their minds before doing some yoga to relax their bodies.

This was necessary so that their magic would not be panicked when doing more dangerous spells.

Approximately an hour later they had gotten the hang of it patly due to their prior ability to do Occlumency.

Charlie decided soon after to leave the lesson at that and relax for the rest of the day.

Harry was drifting to sleep in he parlour when Dumbledore popped out of the Floo. "Harry. I bring news".

"Professor Dumbledore sir. To what do I owe the pleasure".

The grin on Dumbledore's face could light up a city.

"We have a date for Bellatrix's trial. Tomorrow morning you and the Weasleys as well as Sirus and your parents will be required to attend the meeting of the Wizengamot".

Harry was gobsmacked. "How did you prepare for this so fast", he asked.

"You can thank young Miss Tonks. She has shown a level of stubborness and loyalty which will make her a tremendous ally should we go to war".

"Definitely sir. She has proven herself time and time again. I will tell everyone about tomorrow and we will see you there I presume".

With a nod of his head Dumbledore excused himself and left for his office.

Harry decided to tell everyone about the trial at dinner where they were greeted by Remus Lupin.

"Remus. It's nice to see you. Where have you been", Molly asked curious.

"Well. I have been on official Order business. I've been trying to win over the werewolves incase the worst does happen".

The whole room went quiet at that as the reality of their situation set in.

Harry broke the silence with gusto. "So. The trial starts at 10 in courtroom 3. I don't know how many of the 'Adults' will be required to testify or at all but you will find out tomorrow".

With that Harry said goodnight and ascended to the top of the house.

The next morning Harry woke up to Molly bustling around the kitchen sorting out breakfast for everyone. He had woke up quite early and had already showered although he wasn't going to put on his robes until just before they left.

"Good morning dear", came Mollys loving voice, "Did you sleep well".

Harry's response felt strange coming out of his mouth. "Brilliant". It felt unusual to be well rested.

He sat at the table after she had rejected his offering of help. He was soon joined by the rest of the house. Each of them had slightly damp hair after their morning shower.

Breakfast was a sombre occasion. No one seemed to want to mention the upcoming trial.

At 9 they all went upstairs to get ready for the trial which would decide Bellatrix's fate.

Half an hour later the group assembled in the parlour to leave for the Ministry.

Harry had dressed in a robe similar to a muggle suit. It was blue and was complimented by brown shoes.

Ginny had to admit that even in the body of an eleven year old her husband still washed up rather nicely.

One by one they left through the floo. Once they arrived they were met immediately by the sight of Albus Dumbledore in deep conversation with Cornelius Fudge.

Dumbledore waved to the group before gesturing for Tonks and Charlie to follow him to the Witnesses Box along with Sirius and surprisingly Harry's parents.

Upon arrival at the Witnesses Box, Dumbledores features took on a grave expression.

"James. Lily. I have an idea. It may not be necessary but if it is then I need your permission to go through with it".

Lily looked concerned at this point. "Dumbledore. What is it".

Dumbledore had always been a fatherly figure for them both and took the witches hands in his.

"Lily my dear. I would like your permission to tell the Wizengamot of your reincarnation. I believe that if they see that you are alive and well, it may make it easier to believe that Bellatrix was Imperiused".

James and Lily shared a look before James nodded. "She was one of my best friends in school and she is Sirius' cousin. I would do anything for her and Sirius".

"Excellent", spoke a visibly more relaxed Dumbledore, "Now, let's discuss what you will as witnesses be asked about".

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome.

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Hopefully it is worth it.


	14. Free for All

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

The remaining group left for the courtroom soon after the Potters, Sirius, Tonks and Charlie departed.

They sat down in the visitors area. Harry was secretly pleased that they didn't have to testify. He had experienced enough of that for a lifetime... or two.

As ten o clock grew nearer the courtroom filled up for what was sure to be one of the most documented trials in history.

Harry recognised quite a few people there from the other timeline. Unfortunately not all of them survived the war or even made it to the Battle of Hogwarts.

One face which stood out to him was Augusta Longbottom. Harry suddenly realised that Bellatrix would never be truly free as long as the victims of her crimes blamed her.

At ten on the dot the Aurors in charge of bringing prisoners to and from Azkaban entered the courtroom dragging a dishevelled looking Bellatrix Lestrange behind them. She was kicking and screaming as they walked.

Her face was gaunt and her hair was matted. She seemed to wince in pain as she sat in the chair at the center of the room.

Seconds later, after Bella had been positioned along with the dreaded dementors, the members of the Wizengamot stood up followed closely by the visitors to the Ministry.

"We are gathered here for the trial of one Bellatrix Lestrange- formerly Black", Fudge began.

There was a mixture of emotions throughout the room from hatred among the faces of many to sympathy from oddly, a majority of the crowd including a surprise member of the audience in Augusta Longbottom.

Harry wondered if the woman had a bad bone in her body. Bellatrix had although unknowingly driven her son and daughter-in-law to insanity, yet this woman did not show any hatred towards her son's once friend.

It seemed that the Aurors had already cast Finite Incantatum and lifted the Imperius curse. Bellatrix was no longer attempting to break through her chains and had settled into what could almost be described as the fetal position.

"Of the the 17 charges of murder do you Bellatrix Lestrange plead guilty or not guilty", Fudge said in an uncharacteristically demanding tone.

It seemed as though the entire court held their breath as they awaited the answer.

"Not Guilty, Your Honour", her answer set off a series of murmurs around the room.

"Silence", was commanded. Slowly the talk between neighbours died down.

"May we please call our first witness to the stand", Dumbledore requested as he was representing Bellatrix.

"Most certainly", Fudge replied, "Please bring in the first witness to the stand".

One of the Aurors who were present left the room before returning with Sirius Black trailing along behind him.

Sirius sat at the witness stand ready to testify. Amelia stood up and without hesitation laid into her former boyfriend. Clearly she had decided to punish the man.

"Sirius Orion Black", she enquired. He gave a curt nod and a quick 'Yes'. Amelia barely acknowledged the answer before continuing.

"We can interview you using Veritaserum in which case this will be quick or we can do it the old fashioned way. In that scenario it will take longer", she explained.

Looking Sirius over she continued, "What's it going to be".

Harry swore he saw Sirius gulp. "The Veritaserum please, Madam Bones".

A tall Auror who Harry recognised as Dawlish approached Sirius and told him to open his mouth. Sirius willingly complied.

"Please state your name", Fudge took over from Amelia.

"Sirius Orion Black", the man replied sounding almost bored to be going through these details.

It seemed that the Minister wanted to jump straight to the topic at hand, "When Bellatrix Lestrange committed 17 charges of murder was she under the influence of the Imperius Curse".

The entire court was on the edge of their seats as they awaited his answer. "Yes Minister", Harry swore a smug smirk crossed Augusta Longbottom's features. She seemed happy that her son's aggressor was innocent.

"Okay. That will be all", Minister Fudge announced, "Can we please bring in our next witness".

Tonks was next and although not a surprise to the group, the Wizengamot was shocked at the fact that no one had noticed before the signs of the Imperius in Bellatrix's eyes before.

It was almost a turning point in the case when Tonks had displayed the crucial evidence. However, Umbridge seemed hellbent on making sure Bella got sent back to Azkaban.

"These memories have been doctored", she exclaimed jumping from her seat.

"This man", she said pointing to Sirius who had joined his godson in the stand, "Has been in Azkaban for 10 years and is a completely unreliable source".

Harry could feel the atmosphere in the room shifting and despite Fudge's best efforts to regain control the occupants of the court continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Silence", boomed the voice of Albus Dumbledore. The room instantly fell quiet at the commanding tone in the elderly man's voice.

"Minister. If I may, I wish to bring my final two witnesses to the stand".

"As you wish Albus", the Minister spoke waving his hand to he door.

Dumbledore left the room with the Aurors and very much left the Wizengamot guessing.

Harry was unsure of who the witnesses were but had a sneaking suspicion.

His guess turned out to be correct as numerous jaws dropped at he sight of James and Lily Potter standing in the middle of the courtroom.

"Your Honour", Dumbledore began snapping the former out of his trance.

"Impossible".

"James, Lily", Bellatrix whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. It was clear for the world to see that Bellatrix was getting emotional at seeing her old friends risen from their graves.

The Potters seated themselves at the stand ready to be questioned.

"Please state your full names", Fudge began, still seemingly flabbergasted.

"James Fleamont Potter".

"Lily Potter nee-Evans".

Seemingly satisfied that the truth was being told, Fudge pushed on.

"How have you...", the Minister seemed to take a moment to choose his next words. "Returned to the living".

"I am unsure Minister. I believe that the gods felt we had unfinished business which must be completed", James replied.

Harry realised in that moment that Dumbledore being a genius had set in place a plan which they would have to trust would work.

"Minister, if I may", Lily began standing up and Sirius knew that his old friend was about to put everyone in their places.

"By being here among you, my husband and I have defied all odds. If there is even a chance that Bellatrix Lestrange is innocent, she should be given a fair trial without prejudice and being judged on actions which may not have been her own".

"If we", she gestured between herself and James, "Can be here then are you so narrow-minded that you can't even consider the possibility that Bellatrix is innocent".

She then sat down signifying the end of her speech. Fudge after preparing himself began to speak.

"If the Wizengamot has no questions regarding the case then we will vote", Harry felt Ginny squeeze his hand and Ron patted his back in support.

"Please raise you hand if you find Bellatrix Lestrange guilty of 17 charges of murder".

Only three members of the Wizengamot raised heir hands. Those people were Dolores Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy and a man Harry recognised as Theodore Nott's father.

Fudge looked around the courtroom before saying, "Based on the majority", he spoke before turning to Bellatrix, "Bellatrix Lestrange, you are cleared of all charges".

Euphoric Sirius was far more fun then Gloomy Sirius.

The older man threw his arms around his godson at hearing that his cousin was free. He then approached Bellatrix at speed.

"Bella", he cried his eyes watering. The Aurors who were present releasd Bellatrix from her binds before having to jump away as Sirius launched himself at her.

They were soon joined by Tonks who introduced herself to her Aunt and Andromeda who squeezed her sister with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella", she cried, "I should have done more to help you".

"It's okay Andy. You couldn't have known and you're here now. We have the rest of our lives to make it up to each other".

Harry had noticed Remus while listening to Fudge announcing Bellatrix's release. He had looked less than enthusiastic at the news which didn't actually surprise him to much.

Now as Sirius approached the werewolf with Bellatrix, the man seemed to get even gloomier.

Bellatrix seemed excited to see Remus, yet her old friend did not display the same happiness at reuniting with her.

He shook the woman's hand politely although not friendly before leaving in a hurry. Sirius looked confused by his friends departure.

He did eventually shake it off and dragged his cousin towards Harry. Harry stretched his hand out to Bellatrix.

"Hello Bellatrix. I hear you were friends with my parents. I hope you and I can be friends aswell".

She smiled at him kindly, "I would love that Harry. You are very mature for your age".

"About that. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight at The Burrow", Molly cut in sensing what Harry was thinking like the second mother she was.

"Of course Molly. How have you and Arthur been". With that the two women walked away deep in conversation.

Sirius watched hem walk away before turning to Harry. "Thank you. Without you, Bella would still be in Azkaban and we would all still think she was guilty". He gave Harry a manly hug and went to talk to Mr Weasley and James about the case.

Harry on the other hand needed to speak to his mum. He found her talking with Ginny about 'who knows what'. "Oh Harry", she said seeing him approach them.

"Hi mum", Ginny decided now would be a good time to leave and find Ron. When his wife had departed, Harry turned to Lily.

"Thank you for today. Your speech was brilliant. We couldn't have done it without you", He spoke.

"I just did what was right. You would've done the same".

"Maybe but thanks anyway... Let's go home". They interlinked their arms and set off to find the rest of the group.

The future was uncertain. That was for sure, but for now they would enjoy everything life threw at them, and when the time came to deal with the difficult things, they would as a family.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for being so patient.


	15. The Return

**_Disclaimer:_** **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.**

The group had arrived back at The Burrow and were celebrating Bellatrix's release with a feast. There was a jubilant feeling rushing through the room and the table was creaking under the weight of the food that Molly had made.

Bellatrix was eating like a horse. That probably made sense considering that she hadn't eaten a full meal in over 10 years.

Remus however wasn't there. Harry couldn't understand why he was being so negative about Bellatrix's release. They had been friends at Hogwarts. He should be over the moon that his friend group was back together.

Sirius seemd to have noticed this too. He was stabbing his food with a fork and had a sour look on his face.

James and Lily seemed unaffected however, as Amelia had brought news with her when she had arrived at the impromptu party.

James was officially an Auror again as was Sirius. Lily had also regained her status as an Unspeakable due to them finally revealing themselves to the world.

The former two men were jubilant and began to jig. Lily looked equally as pleased and squeezed Harry.

The younger boy was still confused however. Remus had still not arrived and it was becoming a lot less likely to happen.

Sirius soon quietened down and rushed out the back door. He stormed across the lawn and disapparated away. James obviously had a good idea of where he was going because he looked extremely calm.

Sirius arrived at his destination to speak to his childhood friend.

Remus was sitting on a ragged looking sofa which was placed against an old wall with wallpaper hanging off of it. It was facing a TV and their was a wooden coffee table in front of it with stains where mugs had been placed.

"What is going on with you", Sirius asked, "Bella is back and you're treating her like a stranger. You used to be best friends".

The werewolf looked angry now, "You think I don't want to talk to her. I would love to but every time I look at her, all I see is those people she hurt. The people she killed".

A silence fell between the men. Sirius then turned to leave, but not without leaving a message for his friend.

"I know what she did, but you of all people should be able to see past that". He then left the man to stand on the spot with a decision to make.

 ** _1st of September 1991 10:00_**

The Burrow was in chaos as they rushed around the house. Molly had attempted to make it to King's Cross on time, but as usual it had been to no avail.

They were running late like normal but something felt different as they entered the station. Harry could feel his magic pulsing arpund his body as he edged closer to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Charlie had seemingly felt it too, as his shoulders tensed up and his steps slowed. Tonks, who had her arm wrapped round his waist, pulled gently in an attempt to make him continue walking.

Harry knew as he ran through the barrier that he and Charlie would be having a conversation before he left.

It was 5 to 11 when they started their goodbyes. Harry embraced his parents first. This was the first, of hopefully many dropoffs to the train.

Next came Mrs Weasley. She squeezed him tightly while the twin tried to tell her to let go.

He then turned to Charlie and Tonks. "Be careful", Charlie spoke.

"I will. I felt magic Charlie", Harry replied enthusiastically. "I know. I felt it too", he said, but then his face turned grave, "It doesn't feel the same as last time. It is a remnant of dark magic".

"I will write you a letter. For now, don't do anything stupid. Remember what happened last time", he exclaimed pulling Harry into a hug. Tonks was next.

She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Behave yourself Harry. The Wizarding World are watching".

Harry only nodded before turning to Ginny. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "I love you. It won't be long. I promise". She held onto him tightly for another minute, until the train sounded its final warning and the group said its final farewells.

As Harry got onto the train he recognised his old friends who he planned on getting closer to this time. Ron eventually spotted a free compartment. The boys filed into it and settled down for what promisd to be a long journey.

Roughly two hours into the journey, a boy walked into the compartment. Harry looked up in shock. "Draco", he exclaimed.

"Hi", the other boy replied, "Can I sit here", he asked edging closer to the seat. Harry held his hand out and gestured to the bench.

The three of them sat around talking for 20 minutes until two familiar faces entered.

"Sorry. Neville here was looking for a toad. You haven't seen him have you. His name is Trevor", spoke an already less bossy Hermione Granger.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter", Harry responded holding his hand out. She shook it firmly, "Hermione Granger".

Harry whipped out his new, old wand pointed it towards the door and said, "Accio Trevor". The toad flew into his hand at speed. He then handed him to Neville and sat down. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like".

With that the group of three became a group of five. Harry had missed this. Listening to Hermione talk about classes and watching Ron playing chess.

Draco and Neville were discussing Herbology and it made Harry think. Draco had been sitting with them for over 2 hours now and he had not uttered the word Mudblood once.

He was getting along with Hermione and hadn't called Ron a Blood Traitor. It made Harry wonder if things would have been different, had he befriended the boy the first time round.

Of course, Bellatrix being innocent may have changed his views slightly.

Hermione stood up suddenly which shocked Harry out of his thinking. "We're nearly there. Change into your robes", she said grabbing her robes from her trunk.

She then left to the bathroom to change. The boys all looked at each other before getting changed themselves.

Hermione arrived back not long after and they discussed what houses they wanted to be sorted in for 20 minutes until the train pulled into the station. The answer had been a resounding 'Gryffindor'.

As they left the train Harry spotted Hagrid. He began to approach the Half Giant until he remembered that he didn't know him yet in this time. He would have to wait a while before he could talk to his old friend.

"Firs' years to the boats. Five to a boat". The five friends climbed into a boat together. As they crossed the lake it began to rain. Their clothes began to get wetter and wetter as the trip went on. Eventually the reached the bank and got out of the boats.

They then walked the winding path to the castle. It was as magnificent as the first time Harry saw it. As he entered the Entrance Hall he heard the 'Wow's and 'Merlin's Beard's sound out. Ron's jaw was slack and his eyes wide.

He felt a warm sensation wash over him and his clothes drying. He turned quickly and saw Professor McGonagall with her wand traced on the group.

"Follow me", she spoke. The group of first years followed her like ducklings as they entered the Great Hall. There were four long tables with students lining either side. At the top of the hall there was a stool with a old hat perched on it.

McGonagall walked purposely between the tables. She then stopped and told them to stay where they were until called. As she approached the stool, Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach take over.

She began to call names and the number of unsorted students gradually decreased. Suddenly Harry heard "Hermione Granger".

As he looked to his left he saw the girl shuffling forward nervously. Upon reaching the stool and sitting down with the hat placed on her head, she seemingly relaxed. The hat was on her head for roughly 30 seconds before it announced, "Gryffindor". Hermione was beaming as she joined her new house.

"Draco Malfoy", the Professor called. The boy strolled up with the most Slytherin look Harry had seen from the boy in quite some time on his face.

The hat took its time before calling, "Gryffindor". There was a muttering throughout the hall as Draco joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

This all stopped however as "Harry Potter", boomed through the hall. The silence was shocking as it had been the complete opposite last time.

He sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. "How strange. You have been sorted before", the hat said as Harry felt him enter his mind.

"Well, I guess I'll have to place you in", Harry was nervous. If he wasn't placed in Gryffindor his plan would be ruined. "Gryffindor".

Harry couldn't disguise his relief as he sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Ronald Weasley", Ron rushed to the stool, clearly keen to get it over with. The hat touched his head and immediately shputed, "Gryffindor". The grin on Ron's face was scintillating. He sat down next to Neville who had been sorted not long before.

The sorting ceremony ended soon after and Dumbledore stood up. "To our first years welcome. To our older students welcome back". This was followed by applauds from the students. "The only thing left to do is Tuck In". With a wave of his hands the tables were covered with food.

Ron was stuck in straight away with both hands holding a piece of chicken and his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

When they had all eaten their full the plates cleared and Dumbledore stood once again. "Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden. I would like to welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher", he said looking along the head table. "Professor Quirrell. I expect you all to treat him with respect".

Once the applause died down, Dumbledore clapped his hands together and announced, "Now off to bed. Big day tomorrow". As the students filed out of the hall Harry took it all in. This was his life now and he couldn't be happier.

 ** _A_** **/ _N:_ Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome. I'm so sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. ****Writer's Block has hit me hard recently. Hope you enjoy.**


	16. First Day

**_Disclaimer:_** **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.**

Harry was gaining consciousness as the morning sun beamed through the window. As he sat up he heard snoring coming from Ron's bed and saw Draco in the middle of the room. He had obviously just got up and was still half asleep. He looked strange with a Gryffindor tie around his neck.

"Morning Harry", he said as he slicked back his hair. That had always confused Harry. "Why do you do that", he asked a puzzled Draco. "Do what".

"Slick back your hair", Harry stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm a Malfoy. I'm expected to look respectable".

"I don't like it. It makes you look older than you are", Harry said cheekily approaching the boy. He ruffled his hair so it fell on his forehead. "That's better", Harry said before grabbing a towel and heading off to the shower.

He turned the shower on and stepped in. He thought about the task at hand this year as the water hit his shoulders. He needed to teach his friends Occlumency and tell them his secret.

When he was done, he stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. He then applied some hair potion Ginny had invented in the other timeline. She had gotten sick of trying to calm his hair down. Thankfully, she had ben able to make a batch here. She was hoping to make some more with Lily's help.

When Harry left the bathroom Ron and Neville were awake and dressed. "Are you ready for breakfast mate", Ron said enthusiastically. Only food could make this version of Ron this happy.

They made there way to the bottom of the stairs where they were met by Hermione waiting for them with her nose in "Hogwarts: A History".

She looked up from her book and saw them approaching. She looked at each of them before heading towards the exit.

They all walked down the stairs to the great hall. Once they were seated, the group of friends tucked into toast, eggs, bacon and porridge.

The great hall gradually filled up with students as the morning went on. Very few of them looked awake with Percy being an exception as he plopped himself down next to Neville.

"Morning", he said grabbing a piece of toast. "How is everyone this morning", he asked them kindly. "I'm looking forward to getting my timetable", he continued.

Asif on que, McGonagall approached the Gryffindor table with a stack of timetables and began to hand them out. Harry accepted his graciously and ran his eyes down the piece of parchment.

 ** _Monday_**

 **9.00** Transfiguration

 **10.00 **Potions

 **11.00 **Potions

 **12.00** **_Lunch_**

 **13.00** DADA

 **14.00** Charms

 **15.00** History of Magic

 ** _Tuesday_**

 **9.00** DADA

 **10.00** DADA

 **11.00** Transfiguration

 **12.00 _Lunch_**

 **13.00** Flying

 **14.00** Herbology

 **15.00** Charms

 ** _Wednesday_**

 **9.00 **Charms

 **10.00** Charms

 **11.00** Potions

 **12.0 0 _Lunch_**

 **13.00** Herbology

 **14.00** Herbology

 **15.00** DADA

 **23.00** Astronomy

 ** _Thursday_**

 **9.00** Potions

 **10.00** History of Magic

 **11.00** History of Magic

 **12.00 _Lunch_**

 **13.00 **Herbology

 **14.00** DADA

 **15.00** Transfiguration

 ** _Friday_**

 **9.00** Potions

 **10.00** Transfiguration

 **11.00** Transfiguration

 **12.00 _Lunch_**

 **13.00** History of Magic

 **14.00** Herbology

 **15.00** Charms

"Well, let's just say that Thursday is going to be a long day", Ron said stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth as he stood up.

"Tell me about it", said Percy looking over the First Year timetable before handing it back to Draco. "I'll see you later. I need to go and make sure the rest of the first years are okay".

They all grabbed another piece of toast and headed to McGonagall's classroom. They sat down in the class with Harry sitting next to Ron and Draco. Neville was with Hermione in the next bench along.

As expected there was a cat sitting on McGonagall's desk until they were all settled down and ready for their class at which point the cat turned into their professor.

The trick was followed by a round of 'Wow's' around the room. The professor gave them what looked like a half grin before her face took on her signature stern look.

"Today we will start reading the theory of transfiguration. Open your books at chapter 1 and read about turning a match into a needle".

Harry of course could already do this so he skimmed through the chapter and used the class to think about the mission so far.

They had told the Weasleys and Tonks, along with a few trusted professors. Harry would have to tell Hermione, Neville and Draco soon.

He also needed to get on the quidditch team and start training with the broom again. You never know when a duel will take to the air.

"Potter", McGonagall's voice cut through his thoughts. Harry nearly fell off his chair with the fright. You would think that being a trained auror would help you in situations like this but nothing could prepare someone for McGonagall's classroom.

They spent the rest of the class discussing the exercise and would be doing the practical part for the rest of the week.

When the bell went, the class filed out of the room and towards the potions classroom in the dungeons.

They all took their seats on the Gryffindor side of the room. Harry and Ron worked together. As did Draco and Neville. Hermione had decided to work with Lavender.

However, today would not be a practical class. They would be discussing the rules of the classroom for this class if Harry remembered correctly.

Severus Snape entered the room, his cape bellowing behind him. His haor was as greasy as ever and his nose as hooked. His face, however was not as shadowed as in his previous life. Presumably, this was because Lily was not dead this time around.

The older man sat at the head of the room and began to call the roll. As he came to Harrys name there was a pause. This pause was unlike the pause Harry had experienced last time round and as soon as it had happened the moment passed. No series of impossible questions. No nasty comments. No points taken away. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing. It was unnerving to see the former Death Eater not being horrible to Harry.

Hopefully the man wouldn't turn back to Voldemort this time with his childhood friend still alive and kicking.

They spent the class discussing the rules of the classroom and the spells to clean their cauldrons. Snape then asked them all about the ingredients they had bought over the summer. With five minutes left Snape let them go to lunch early. This in itself scared Harry but it was a good sign of things to come.

As the first years sat down to the food prepared by the house elves, Draco got very serious very suddenly. "Who are you", he asked staring at Harry with narrowed eyes.

Harry was shocked by his outburst. "I'll tell you...but not here", he replied looking around the hall at the faces that would never discover what he truly was.

"After last class we'll go somewhere more private. Ron already knows but if you, Hermione and Neville want to know then I'll tell you".

Draco didn't look pleased but accepted that he would not get an answer from his friend until Harry wanted to give it to him so begrudgingly settled down to eat his lunch.

Not long after, the twins walked in with Lee Jordan talking in hushed whispers which Harry understood to mean they were up to something. Percy was next with the other Prefects. He was still a great lover of the rules but understood that sometimes rules truly were made to be broken.

He sat down next to them and discussed their classes so far. "Snape wasn't as bad as everyone said", spoke Hermione in a tone which Harry knew had not changed this time around. She spoke very passionately about her schoolwork. The only thing Harry had ever heard her be more passionate about was Ron when they had got together during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"He didn't take away points unnecessarily. He was prejudice against Gryffindor. He was helpful and spoke to us very respectfully", Hermione continued like the model student she was.

"That's strange", Percy looked oddly confused, "I need to get back to my friends but we'll talk later". With that he joined the other 5th years at the other end of the table.

At the end of lunch, they all stood up and got ready for the rest of the days classes. Harry ld the way to DADA where they were met with the stuttering Professor Quirrell. Next was Charms with the ever tiny Professor Flitwick. Harry had really enjoyed this class. Like Transfiguration hey had been reading the theory of their first spell, which in the case of Charms was the levitating charm. Finally was History of Magic. Harry had thoroughly enjoyed this class. He had spent the entire time sleeping.

On the way to dinner Hermione went on and on about the homework they had received from each teacher. "The 12 inches for Binns shouldn't be too difficult. We covered it all in class".

Harry however was preoccupied by thoughts of Ginny. He reached the Hall and inhaled some roast beef before leaving them all very confused. He rook the steps to the common room two at a time.

He settled into his comfy bed before saying Ginny Weasley into the mirror. Exactly three seconds later Ginnys face appeared. "Hi. I miss you already. How are you".

"I missed you too Gin. I'm good. I just had some dinner and classes are going well".

"That's great Harry. Did you have Snape yet", she enquired. "Yeah. I had him for a double after Transfiguration and he was...nice to me".

"That's strange but I suppose his best friend and love of his life isn't dead this time".

"That's what I thought too but I decided not to think about it too much. How is the Burrow".

"Well, mum is finally not as stressed as usual without the twins. Dad is doing really well in his job. Charlie and Tonks are great. Tonks is helping me so much with everything. She honestly feels like a sister already".

Just then Ron started to enter the room with Draco and Neville. "I need to go. The boys are coming. I love you".

"I love you too Harry". She shut off her mirror connection as did he. "Harry", Ron spoke as he entered, "Are you okay".

"Yeah mate fine. Just a bit tired is all". Ron looked a bit suspicious but left it alone. "Okay if you say so. Goodnight mate". So the lights were turned off and the boys went to sleep.

 ** _A/N's:_ Thanks for the support I'm receiving on this story. Constructive feedback welcome. **


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

**_I have decided that I will no longer be continuing this story. I have fallen out of love with the story and plotlines. I may come back to this in the future but as of now, there will be no more updates. I will be starting a new "The Next Step" story soon for anyone who is interested in that._** ** _Thank You._**


End file.
